


南镇半架空恐婚三部曲+番外

by Sususulia



Series: 南镇魔幻现实 [6]
Category: Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: ＊太久没发文，主要是阿君说我能生出来她就写同人的同人大大提前了这个报社的产出计划。隐父子有，原创女性角色有，OOC……我好像就没有抓住过C。＊感觉写这篇时，我带了太多的自我催眠式陶醉。据阿君所说本来就是容易先入为主的人，这样的场景想象起来，自己就暴露了对男人女人的期待一样（其实是飙情话秀恩爱虐死了作为单身狗的自己orz）。以至于一翻看原作的东西，就会使我长时间无法动笔，所以也无论如何不敢说是原作向了……当作延续设定的架空好了。＊我突然有个疑惑，写出来人家感情明明都很好，为神马我这么纠结……我写的Mary这个女人，她的不作不闹不强势，甚至善良体恤又能干，实在好过我遇见的百分之八十的女人，真的。放在国内的大环境，被骂的一定不是她，然而这似乎并不能改变悲剧本身。
Relationships: Rock Howard/Terry Bogard, Terry Bogard/Blue Mary
Series: 南镇魔幻现实 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852246





	1. 和平时代

**Author's Note:**

> ＊我只是希望看过这篇文的人不会逼我结婚而已啦……（大彻大雾中）  
> ＊补个设定，这篇延续的KOF线，鸡丝木有挂。  
> ＊本系列时间线：其一为<表篇>，<里篇>，BE，<番外（HE）>，<底篇>；其二为<表篇>，<里篇>，TE，<底篇>，底篇的TE。

Terry 又把工作丢了。

我在得知这个消息时，他正在一间跟 King 的 Illusion 一点也不一样的小小清吧，面前是 Rock——Geese 的儿子。他们点了琥珀色的酒，青年拿起面前一枝鲜艳的玫瑰造型假花，他的脸红得更鲜艳，而对面的人 ——Terry ，我的丈夫，大笑着接过来，插在绑成马尾的头发鬓边。

顾盼间流转的神色，晃了我的眼睛。

“ 怎么啦， Mary ？难得有空出来走走 ……”King 从我身后的器具店子走出来，手上是一套十二只的高脚杯。昨天有人在她的酒吧喝醉，打破了很多东西，她不得不出来采购。

“ 没什么。 ” 我将视线从对面的酒吧收回来，看了看手上的几个碟子。

无巧不成书，前两天 Terry 在把碗架从洗碗机里拿出来的时候滑了一下，差不多把家里器皿的存货败光，刚结束一个委托的我便跟 King 说了一起去买碗碟 —— 那是建立在这个死鬼在这个时间本来应该在健身房指导别人训练的前提下。

应该让他去买的 ……

—— 什么时候这样计较这些了呢？跟着 King 走进下一家店子，我有些挫败地用食指搓了搓鼻子两侧。

十几年前我不是这样的，即使那是我的生活最糟的阶段。

因为不可抗力导致的任务失败，我的父亲与男友双双殉职。从上司那里听闻噩耗，我最初根本不相信，直到实情缓慢而执拗地腐蚀进我的内心，我稳稳地站着，却感到脚下的地面四分五裂，而在任何一块之上，他们都已经不在了。

我开始出入 Pao Pao Cafe 夜夜买醉，醒在不同的时间与不同的地方，相同的是脚下软绵绵与头痛欲裂。酒精是一切沦陷溃败人格的最后温柔乡，大概我只能在觥筹间的光影飘摇与半醉半醒间安放我的少女情怀与对他们的崇拜眷恋，如果我曾经有这两种东西的话。但不可否认，在麻痹神经的同时，它也在摧毁肉体；不过半月，我已经在醒着的时日里感到虚弱。

就是在这个时候，我认识了 Terry 。

“ 嘿，甜心～ ” 我已经喝得差不多的那天，他灵敏地窜上吧台前我身旁的高椅子，在我将目光扫向他之际伸出食指和中指弹了一下帽檐， “ 什么事让你这么不开心？ ”

“ 走开。 ” 我连脸色都懒得甩给他。

“ 脾气很差啊 ……” 他拿过，哦不，抢过我手中才喝了一口的龙舌兰日落， “ 你喝太多啦！不如请我？ ”

换作平时，也许看在那身腱子肉的份上我会欣然同意。不过今天 ——

“ 好的。 ” 我直接将那杯花花绿绿的鸡尾酒抢回来，对着他的脑袋砸了下去。

“ 你是我见过最够劲的女人，没有之一。 ” 被领班友好地 “ 请 ” 出门之后， Terry 抖了抖他和 T 恤一样有点五颜六色的帽子， “ 可惜 Richard 不在，不然可以继续喝的 …… 哎，小曲奇，你去哪里？ ”

“ 就算你菊花痒痒也别跟着我！ ”

他快步绕到我面前， “ 我不会放一个玫瑰一样的女士在晚上独自走在大街的，看你心情这样不美丽，我知道另一个安静的好去处，要不要来？ ”

“……”

对着这个多少无辜，只是搭讪的小伙子，我的心里泛起歉意 …… 说真的，那时的 Terry 眼神明亮，笑起来能把人晒伤，移开视线眼皮上似乎都会残留融融的红色。他臂膊上圆圆的肌肉，他褪出漂亮颜色的牛仔裤 …… 这样的人向你伸出手，一定不会总是可以狠下心拒绝的 —— 何况，他还打败了 Geese ，害死了我祖父的元凶。

是的，他带我来的，就是这家酒吧。

我明显感到疲惫。

见我怏怏不乐， King 也失了兴致，匆匆忙忙买齐了东西就说要回去了。我怀着歉意与她道别，独自去育儿会所接 Brittney—— 我快四岁的女儿。小丫头金发蓝眼的理所当然，眉眼像极了 Terry ，脾性也像，整天披着头发风风火火轰隆轰隆。

今天是周五，很多父母一起去接孩子，打算直接去吃点考究的外食庆贺周末的到来。护工前面已经排起不短的队伍，我站在一对儿有些肥硕的夫妇之前，努力越过矮门在屋里乱窜的一堆小脑袋里搜索一头金发。

“ 哎，女士，你是这里孩子的妈妈？ ” 夫妇里的太太向我搭话， “ 身材保持得真好啊！ ”

“ 啊，谢谢！定期去锻炼的。 ” 我潦草应对，并不怎么想说话。

队伍熙熙攘攘地缩短，女人不再搭理我，转头和丈夫窃窃私语。当我蹲下来给 Brittney 穿上外套时，隐约听到了他们关于 Terry 和我关系的猜测。

我倒是不在意这个。平时确实是 Terry 来接孩子，而且我毫不意外所有的孩子与家长都对他印象深刻。

“ 妈妈～你今天好漂亮，去约会了？ ”

—— 听听，这就是 Terry 带出的小孩。

“ 怎么会，我中断任务专门接应你呢，特工 B ～ ” 我刮刮她细腻的小鼻子，牵着她往出走。

Brittney 迅速进入状态，眼睛兴奋地张大，她特别喜欢玩这种角色扮演， “ 我们接下来去哪里，探长？ ”

“ 去 —— 填饱肚子！想吃什么，三明治还是意大利面？ ”

“ 我要吃烤鸡沙拉！好哥哥今天回来的！ ”

“ 好哥哥在和你的坏爸爸火拼抽不开身呀，让他明天给你做。 ”

打包了四人份的吃食，我们回到了狭窄的出租屋。这一片街区在南镇是出了名的脏乱差，很多次我在本地盯梢或者收集线索时都差不多等同于回自己家。 Brittney 倒是不介意吱吱嘎嘎的地板与斑驳剥落的墙纸，她兴致勃勃地摆弄着我新买的碗碟，咋咋呼呼地汇报着她在幼儿园做 “ 卧底 ” 的各种见闻。

我们这样奇怪的家庭，如果我竟然可以动用这个词的话，实在不适合养育孩子。 Terry 或许算得上是个好爸爸 —— 除了家务事，我却绝对不是好妈妈。

自打 Brittney 断奶之后，我与莉安娜所在的雇佣兵组织共同接受了一个委托。我们配合默契，任务进行的很迅速，奈何一条线索又牵扯出另一个事端，这一期长线作战陆陆续续拖了两年，我跟着他们全球跑路，调查一窝贩毒组织 …… 这种状况下，即便我能在脑内盘旋的疑点中挤出缝隙思念家人，也因为怕被对手拿住把柄，万万不敢与他们联系。

已经被迫圈在南镇快两年的 Terry 倒非常高兴，他几乎是立刻就带着娃蹿没了影 …… 就连读高中的 Rock 放了暑假，都费了很大一番周折才找到那个当上爸爸不久的旅游癖。所幸 Brittney 命大 —— 我很无法想象， Terry 独自带孩子的时候，会给她喂些什么；而等到我们再次相聚这个破出租屋时，小丫头晒出了几粒雀斑，各种语言的日常用语已经比我都油了。

久居一地就会死的父亲，因工作而到处跑的母亲，还有个在她那个年龄还无法理解来路的哥哥，没有一个人有因她的到来而改变自己活法的觉悟 …… 我看着那张咧开嘴笑得正欢的小脸，不禁佩服起她强横的生命力。

不太结实的房门 “ 哐 ” 地响了一下， Rock 背着 Terry 走了进来。背上的人响亮地宣告大驾光临， “ 我回来了，亲爱的～ ”

“ 爸爸！哥哥！ ”

“ 怎么回事？ ”

“ 打篮球扭到脚。 ”Rock 替 Terry 答道，抬手抹了把汗。

我没说话，他左脚有旧伤，练家子在所难免的遗留问题。

“ 看看我们今天有什么好吃的！ ” 被放到椅子上的 Terry 招呼女儿，后者猴子一样蹿上旁边的那把，拽过食品袋就扯。

“ 你们两个，先洗手！ ” 我拿着免洗洗手液在桌子上顿了顿，抢过那个棕色纸袋。 Rock 已经洗了把脸出来，帮我把简单的食物装到盘里，再把餐盘餐具摆到桌上。

四个人有说有笑地开始吃饭。这样的日子很难得，一是我的任务不固定，饮食经常就随意解决了；二是 Rock 上了大学后，就只有周末在家。

“ 你的工作还好？ ” 我伸出食指点点 Terry 盘子的边沿。

“ 给人开了，说我的标准过分，明明就那 —— 么 —— 一点儿重量 ……” 他嚼着面包，心不在焉地回我， “ 比起那份工资，还是我的社保金多一点。 ”

“ 不然你去演讲， ”Rock 插话， “ 记得上次赚了不少。 ”

“ 那些媒体人很烦 …… 家里还没有揭不开锅吧？ ”

“ 家里永远都没可能揭不开锅，所以你是不打算工作了？ ”

“ 说得也是 …… 我明天看看报纸。 ”

“Brittney ，你该睡觉了，别总缠着你 Rock 哥哥。 ”

小姑娘坐在青年腿上，看着面前电脑屏幕上闪烁的各种软件，扑扇着的大眼睛表示她一点也不明白。看得出 Rock 有些无奈，但他有着一副意外的好脾气，对树袋熊一样挂在身上的 Brittney 从来没有表现过不耐烦。 Terry 总说，这是治疗他恐女症的第一步。

知道撒娇没有用， Brittney 嘟着嘴一步一蹭地挪出 Rock 的房间。在她的 “ 教育 ” 方面，我一直都是那个唱红脸的。大学生回头看了看我，又把头扭了回去。我带着 Brittney 去她的小屋 —— 那是一个小储藏室改的。安顿好了她，我路过刚才的位置，目光在那个颜色浅淡的后脑勺停驻片刻。

如果说家庭都是美满圆融，那么我们这个就是个椭圆； Rock 和我，分别站在长轴的两端。前几年他似乎对我颇有敌意，在 KOF 对垒时叫我 Ryan 女士 —— 那是我不愿对外提及的本姓；我也不甘示弱地回敬他 Howard 先生。现在已经有了相当大的改观，我们不常谈话，但我心里知道，有些时候他比 Terry 更能理解我的处境，这从他对 Brittney 的态度就可见一斑。

说到改观的原因，除了 Brittney ，就是他决定继续学业 …… 那恰好是我怀着孩子的时间。

“ 上大学吧，挺好的打算。 ”

金发的少年趴在床上，抱着枕头，似乎正因什么事而烦恼； Terry 侧坐在他书桌前， “ 我查了自己的学生贷款额度， ”Rock 略带犹疑地瞟了他和走到门边的我一眼， “ 加上我的比赛奖金还是 …… 不够。 ”

Terry 回看了我一眼，那时我们在市郊看中了一幢小房子，买下来装修完正好可以带着孩子住进去。

“Billy 一直在找我 …… 要是被那个人查到我贷款，他肯定会找路子， ” 前途未卜的小孩将头撞进枕头，声音闷闷的， “ 我不想用他的钱。 ”

空气沉默了一会儿。

我完全理解 Rock 的心情，即使他是谋杀我祖父仇人的儿子 …… 一直在为摆脱 Geese 的阴霾而固执倔强挣扎，这点我们是相同的。

“ 我的钱你肯不肯用？ ”Terry 拍拍他的背，语气随意，就像在问要不要穿我的 T 恤衫。

Rock 猛地抬起头，眼里的亮光把整张脸都点得明朗起来， “ 你肯借我？ ”

“ 说什么呢 Rookie ，当然。 ” 他笑着揉自己养子的头发。

他的话让我鼻子发酸。我不忍说什么，也不忍再待下去，转身回了我们的房间。

说心里没有不舒服，是不可能的。

是父母都向着自己的孩子 …… 虽然我不反对他为 Rock 提供帮助，甚至我自己都会资助他的学业，可是他根本不曾问过我的意见。

或者说，我们的孩子住在哪他根本就不在意，也没有想。

“……”

我叹了口气，尽量让自己不要哭丧着一张脸。

“Mary ，那房子 …… 我们还是先租房子住吧？ ”Terry 从门口转进来，换上我给他选的睡衣。

他换下的那堆脏衣物令我感到厌烦。

“ 你不是已经决定了，那就不用问我的意见了。 ” 我把胸罩解下，也换上睡衣， “ 把你的衣服扔到脏衣篮里去！你那牛仔裤的膝盖和 T 恤衫的袖口又破了吧？ ”

其实我知道不是衣服的问题。不管以何种身份居住在一起，生活习惯个体差异总会造成矛盾与分歧，抑或本来便事出有因，再相亲相爱的人也总有些时候显得面目可憎 …… 但出于对 “ 爱着对方 ” 这个理念的坚信，我们才不愿意认为，自己竟然会不是无时无刻不在喜欢着对方，所以就迁怒于一些死的东西。

他想靠近我，看到我的表情又停住了， “Hey ！我的衣服惹到你了？ ”

“……” 我烦得不想说话。

“Mary ， ” 他扶住我的肩膀， “ 我们都没有多少在家的时间，所以我觉得在哪里住区别不大。 ”

“ 你说的对。 ” 我淡淡地答。

“ 可是你不开心。 ”

“…… 这也没错。 ”

他没再说什么，试探性地搂住我，叹了口气， “ 抱歉， Mary 。 ”

“ 说对不起你也不会改变做法的，省了吧。 ” 我白他一眼，也叹了口气。

他有些沮丧地坐到床边， “…… 你真了解我。 ”

我们平躺在床上，好一阵没有说话，也没有睡着。

“Mary…… 说起来有些混蛋，但我确实没有准备好，结婚也是，孩子也是。 ”Terry 翻了个身。

“ 你是在后悔？还是害怕？ ”

“ 我是会后悔的人？说到害怕 …… 有一点吧，面对实力未知的对手的感觉，还不如那个，因为不觉得兴奋。 ”

“ 其实我也一样。不过，生活本来就随遇而安，不是吗？ ” 我翻过身看着他，窗边渗进来的街光勾勒出起伏的轮廓，杂糅着浓重与浅淡的灰黑，还是很好看。

“…… 你其实不想结婚？还是不想要孩子？ ” 沉默了一阵，他有些欲言又止。

“ 我喜欢和你在一起，结不结婚没什么差别吧 …… 这个孩子，要是没有，我们都会更自在。 ”

“ 你不要这么想，当我们准备结婚的时候，也就选择面对这些。 ”

“ 真是出乎意料，当时你考虑到这些了？ ”

“ 没有 …… 瞒不过你， ” 他笑了笑， “ 只能试试了，普通人的生活。 ”

“ 不像你，这种话。 ”

“ 已经这步田地，还能怎么样。 ”

这一试就是三四年。每次想到 Terry 那样的 “ 天涯孤独一匹狼 ” 居然真的在努力接纳家庭与孩子楔入他不羁的的饿狼之魂，似乎他的游手好闲与不务正业那些，都不再是缺点了。

想着想着，传说饿狼洗完了澡蹭了进来，因为腿脚不便格外久一些。

“ 原来你能走啊～ ”

“ 啊？哦你说这个 —— 很久没机会一起打篮球，当然要顺便压榨那小子一下。 ” 他的头发时不时滴下水，在身上滚动，消匿于胡乱裹上的浴巾中。

“ 你这样子像只拉布拉多。 ” 我将毛巾递过去，看他毫无章法地搓出一头乱毛。

他看看我，故意把脑袋左右摇晃的飞快，水花抓不住那金色的发丝，溅到床单、墙纸、与窗帘上。

“ 哎呀！ ” 我一巴掌拍在他后脑勺， “ 还真把自己当狗啦？ ”

Terry 收起笑盯着我， “ 汪！ ”

“ 不该是狼吗？ ”

“ 嗷呜 ——” 他改口。

“ 没完没了！ ” 我忍俊不禁，他蹲踞下身子，用三条 “ 腿 ” 把我扑倒在床，舔我的脸。

“ 嘿！胡闹，我擦了保湿霜！ ” 我推开他，在脸上亲了一口， “ 注意点你那条腿，好好睡觉。 ”

灯关上了。大概是打球打得累了， Terry 很快就睡熟。我却躺在一旁，辗转反侧。

我在想安东，我的整个 KOF 生涯，安东都陪在身边。那是条能干的狗，它完全知道我的一举一动是什么意思 …… 实在比大多数人类更令我感动。十二个年头 —— 它跟着我走南闯北，奔走于委托与竞技场之间，不知道这样的一生，算不算得上辉煌。

在墓园不远的一棵梧桐下，我轻轻地把安东放在潮湿的新土上，将挖出的土用手一抔抔填上。 Terry 拄着铁锹站在身后，没有打搅我，但我可以感受到他的视线。

“ 陪伴了你很多年呢 ……” 我站起身后，他轻轻地走近。

我闭眼向后靠去， “ 嗯。 ”

接住我的，是结实的臂膀， “ 打算再养一只吗？ ”

“ 不。 ” 想到前男友 Butch 从一窝纯种德国犬种中挑选安东出来，我们一起用奶瓶喂给它配方奶的情形，我有些 …… 木然一般，无法调动任何情绪。经历的别离很多，每次都如无声的惊雷劈去我一瓣灵魂；反而因为如此，愈发食髓知味，无法习惯。

一人一狗一起嬉戏的样子，祖父院子里的玫瑰，我高高挽起的长发 …… 都已经不在了，回不来了。

Terry 用空着的手揉揉头发， “ 总觉得有点可惜呢 ……”

手上一轻，他将已经有些磨损却还很结实的牵绳夺了过去，笨手笨脚地往自己脖子上套。

“Terry Bogard ，你是傻逼吗？ ” 我气得仰倒，却又笑不出来 —— 这个男人什么时候能成熟一点？！

“ 既然你不想再养狗， ” 他托起我的手，将牵绳另一端放在我手里， “ 介不介意养一只狼呢？ ”

脖子上挂着那可笑的项圈，他慢慢凑近，低头吻我；而本该伶牙俐齿的我，本该无语地鄙夷这种耍宝行径的我，却在那对蓝色眼睛的注视下，怔在当场。

“ 我们结婚吧。 ” 一吻结束，我开口。不知从哪里升起来的勇气接管了大脑，也许那根本不是勇气。

“Mary…… ？ ”Terry 明显地僵住，举棋不定与不知所措在眼中一闪而过， “ 你想要什么？我的话，你已经得到了 ——”

“ 所以呢？ ” 我打断他的话，不管不顾。

一个月后，我听从 Terry 的提议退了自己的租约，搬进了他和 Rock 落脚的公寓 …… 这真是个糟糕透了的提议。

两人同居，自然免不了擦枪走火，何况现在的电视节目，总是断不了的低端恶趣味与性暗示。我仄歪在客厅那张扁扁的沙发上，不由得想象他坐在这里自己撸过多少次。

“ 身材火辣的可以～ ” 他凑近我，狼爪在我胸前很不老实， “ 我就喜欢你这样的。 ”

“ 你喜欢的可多了，传说之色狼！以为我不知道你那些黑历史？ ” 我张口骂，不用看也知道白花花的脂肪果冻一样在他指间弹动的样子。带着一抹得意的神色，他的手顺着腰探了下去，在感知到湿润时笑得更加明显。

“ 不要笑了！ ” 我不甘示弱地将他的性器也抓在掌间，从颤动的身体来看，他也不是那么从容。

“ 这个称号好 …… 现在你可抓住我了， Mary 。 ”

“ 滚蛋，只听过 ’ 抓住男人的心 ’ 和 ’ 抓住男人的胃 ’ ，哪里有什么 ’ 抓住男人的瘠薄 ’ 。 ”

他对着我的下巴笑，有技巧地将身子拱进我的腿间并保证两人还在那张狭窄的沙发上。我们像东方食肆的大厨手中张紧又抖散的面绳两端，迅速而本能地彼此缠绕，来不及领会慢条斯理的色情精髓，也来不及藏匿自身对对方的强烈需求与渴望。我过分坦诚地大张双腿，用指尖矫情而拙劣地挠他的背，抚他的脸颊；他也喘息着，潮气与热力从彼此相接的下体蜿蜒着爬到眼睛里。

正在这时，我面向的门响了一下，掏钥匙开锁的声音随即传来。我惊骇地收紧身体，这更让 Terry 好死不死地呻吟出声。

“ 靠，你要夹死我吗 Mary——” 他喘着粗气抱怨，但看到我脸上的神情顿住了。

门开了一半儿，已经长得比我高的青年握着门把手不知该进还是该退，脸涨得比眼睛都红。

“Rookie——”Terry 想起身，被我死死按住。 Rock 避转了脸，一溜烟蹿过客厅，逃也似地冲进了自己的房间。

“ 砰 ” 地一声门响过后， Terry 和我面面相觑。

“ 青少年 …… 现场教学？ ” 他轻咳一声。

“ 你、你居然还有心情开玩笑！ ” 我捶他，又因为他的动作失了气力。

“ 他害羞就算了，你怎么也害羞 ——” 他用脸蹭着我的胸脯，含住一边乳头， “ 我们继续。 ”

“ 哈啊 —— 你以为我像你那么没有 —— 啊啊啊！廉耻 —— 给我住手 —— 啊呃 ——”

那次的意外放纵意外地带来了 Brittney 。

我当然无意成为年轻人的性爱教学导师，但本来躲着我走的小孩自那过后就开始了莫名其妙的气不顺。我找 Terry 聊，意在让他注意一下养子对他可能过分的占有欲会不会造成什么恋父的心理问题；这把他逗得捧腹大笑，直竖着拇指说我的刑侦学他给满分。

理论上的满分并不总能带来实践上的完满贯彻，我身体力行地给纸上谈兵这个词添了个例子 —— 人们总是只相信愿意相信的东西，只承认事态符合期待的发展走向；而那些被从心里抗拒的真相，即使光着身子在眉毛底下跳上几年的舞，也会被视而不见，矢口否认。我一个侦探，居然也不过如此。

第二天， “ 好哥哥 ” 贯彻诺言地下厨做烤鸡沙拉，吃得一家四口满嘴流油，心满意足。

Terry 叉起一个鸡腿， “ 我们出去旅行吧！我没有工作， Mary 没有委托， Rock 下周也开始春假了～ ”

“ 好～耶～ ” 平时叫着 “ 坏爸爸 ” 不断追打的 Brittney ， Terry 一发言却第一个支持。

我把生菜拨到碗里， “ 有计划去哪里吗？ ”

“ 呃 …… 西雅图和阿拉斯加？这时节看极光再好不过。 ”

“ 主意不错。 ” 大厨拿过一旁的手机检索着攻略，侧脸看起来无比认真， “Terry ，我在 Kroger （注：老美本土超市，可以理解成新玛特，沃尔玛或者家乐福）下了订单，你一会儿去把菜取回来。 ”

“ 我的脚刚好就差遣我，没人性 ……” 咬着脆骨的人哼哼唧唧。

发号施令的人头也不抬， “ 又不是跑着去，我做饭你至少给我去买菜吧？或者你来订旅馆和机票，还有租车，顺便把晚饭做了。 ”

“ 听着不错，你认真的？ ”

“ 不 …… 算了，我想这里的女士们还不想减肥。 ”Rock 撇了他一眼，后者笑着搡了他一把。

我带着女儿去买衣服，回到家已经是傍晚了。桌上堆着一些晚饭的半成品，还有一棵跟脑袋差不多大的卷心菜。

“ 看看你闺女有多酷！ ”

Terry 从厨房里探出头来， Brittney 戴着新买的太阳镜，潮得要命。

“ 过来，大宝贝，让我好好瞧瞧！ ” 他走向我们，蹲下身，小姑娘扎煞着小手飞了过去。

四个人一同出游，这份愿景让我的心情像注了氢气，飘飘忽忽上了天。我注视着 Terry 和 Brittney 贴着鼻子互做鬼脸，他的胡茬扎得女儿尖叫大笑 …… 好一阵子才意识到自己一定挂着一副痴傻得要滴下口水的表情。我有些尴尬，目光落在那棵尺寸豪气的卷心菜上。移动了几步才发现，它已经被切了一半，只是切面恰巧背对着门口，难以发现。

摇摇头抬眼， Rock 倚在厨房隔断处，眼神柔软，好像在看着我们又好像没有。他背后的光景是一片整理过的凌乱，地面洁净，边角处却藏着不少卷心菜碎屑，还有被遗漏的油渍。

“ 长得真不小，卷心菜。 ” 我言不由衷，只是想说点什么来打断自己不由得职业起来的观察。

—— 我是怎么了？

回过神的青年现出尴尬的神色， “ 转基因，这个国家的食品已经没办法避免了。 ”

看到我仍然盯着他身后， Rock 看起来更加不安了， “ 刚才，我 ……”

“ 啊啊，我打翻了菜板。 ”Terry 插话。

“ 你真不该进厨房。 ” 我谴责道。

“ 我同意。 ” 青年咧了一下嘴，回身重新忙活起了晚餐。

“ 喂，之前是谁说要我打下手啊？ ” 放女儿去喝水， Terry 走上前，把整条胳膊扔上 Rock 肩膀。

年轻人忙不迭地挣脱出他的怀抱，眼睛快速地瞥向我，又瞪着 Terry 那副不知所以的惊诧。

“ 就算被吓到，你这个反应也太离谱 ……” 对方恶狠狠的目光中， Terry 无辜地眨巴着眼睛。

Rock 的脸红了， “ 很、很容易切到手啊！你给我出去！ ”

Terry 走开来，耸耸肩向我感慨少年的青春逆反期，我却无法忘怀 Rock 那个柔软的眼神。

那是想着什么才会出现？像被牵动了心神，或是毕生向往，心甘每一寸当下乃至以后的时光都为之缭绕旋转，眉眼嘴角的弧度与鼻梁下巴的阴影都温柔得丝丝入扣。诚然笼罩在傍晚暮色的剧痛与惆怅之下，却让人不仅认为被注视着是一种奢侈，连带对眼神的主人，也十分羡慕起来。

之前我的确担心过，因为我， Rock 会觉得自己在 “ 寄人篱下 ” ；或者他才是主人，我自己会对仇人的儿子心生芥蒂，从而使得家里气氛诡异 …… 这似乎果然是多余的。 Terry 那个人有时候少着根筋，经常让你恨得牙痒痒，脸红脖子粗地大叫大嚷 —— 再牛逼的尴尬违和，这么一闹也跑没了影。

所谓傻逼会拉低你的智商，变到跟他一个水平。否则为什么他既不懂我，也不懂 Rock ，却站在平衡的核心呢？

…… 我几乎有些恨他了。

得不到的总是最想要的，逆过来，最想要的也会难以得到 …… 当我在候机厅接到莉安娜的电话时，我不禁这样想。节外生枝的事端，实在不适合交给对前情一无所知的刑侦人员 —— 换句话说，非我不可。

等我再次回到家里，已经是一个月之后的下午了。

我不想描述错过这次出游的心情。我并没有 Terry 对出行的那种偏好，但这却是我真正从心里想去的一次。即使毫无道理，好像四口人一同度过了几天旅行时光，就能给我一些我们确实生活在正轨上的信心；缓解那不由自主地惴惴不安，担忧有什么即将发生，或是已经发生了。

事实上，这份沮丧的遗憾 —— 我只有这样粗浅地形容，比起我现在面对的，简直不值一提。

我用钥匙打开门，一心想着趁他们接 Brittney 回来前先洗个澡，再睡上一觉。还没等我走到浴室门口，声音就欢乐地传了出来。

“ 告诉你发梢要用护发素！ Terry 你知道你发尾有分叉，而且掉毛很严重吗！ ”

“ 癌，我可是因为你答应给我洗头发才又留长的，搞不懂那么多瓶瓶罐罐～ ”

“ 我才不信，你就是想不起来去剪！ ”

“ 啪唰 ” 一声水响，似乎 Rock 给了 Terry 一巴掌。

我赶在更多的嬉笑与打闹穿进耳廓之前奔出了公寓，说服自己相信他们单纯地在一起洗澡已经不现实了。

说起来可笑，最先感到的竟是出离，真相的闪电像无数次分析案情时那样劈进我的脑海，于是之前迷雾一样杂乱无章又隐约指向一致方向的事就全都有了意义。我带着执行任务的冷静和冷笑，回忆着一片片细节与动机，像一下下舔着埋下刀刃的血冰棒的北极熊，因血腥味而兴奋，却不知那味道来自自己冻麻木而被割伤的舌头。

我在大街上游荡，用手机翻看着他们出游的照片。三月依然白雪皑皑的小镇，穿成熊的三个人，亮得妖异的绿光划过天际 …… 他们笑得无视寒冷，并不缺少什么。

好像我从来不存在也没有关系。

…… 婚姻为我带来的，除了束缚，还有什么呢？

—— 你只能面对你的痛苦，而我只能面对我的徒劳，这就是同情。你情愿我只能同情你吗？

我自己说过的话回响在脑海里。这是 Terry 在以为 Geese 死后一度茫然无所寄托之际，我将他从酒吧里揪出来时抛下的话。尽管对这些话倍感吃痛 —— 他的表情告诉了我，但在那之后，似乎他才真真正正地，将乐天派背后沉甸甸的阴影也一点一点放到了我的手上。

…… 然后他有了 Rock 。

那些话语，比起男孩天真无畏的眼睛与对他半崇拜半向往的真性情，确实是会输的吧。

但现在，我只能用它们同情自己。

万家灯火。

我沿着街走到了响声海滩，那里已经不再只是一片秃秃的沙，靠近公路处建起了一个可以停车的观景台。我倚着栏杆站着，海风吹干了我的眼睛。不论是在 KOF ，还是在调查案件， Blue Mary 都是个自信满满的人；我想，她在面对爱情与婚姻时也应该一样，掌握主动，手到擒来 —— 如果那个人不是 Rock Howard 。

Terry 的心里满满都是那个孩子，一直以来都是这样。他以一种不自知的方式依赖着 Geese 的儿子，像在看着曾同样流落街头的自己；男孩的每一声欢呼，每一个微笑，他都会觉得是他本人被拯救了。几年的爱情，怎么扭得过几十年深重的欠缺与遗憾？我心知自己毫无胜算。

…… 就这样不回去了，会怎么样？

—— 你要逃吗？我问自己，强迫自己不再对自己粉饰真实的心情。如果是擂台上，我会大大方方认输，下次再赢回来就是了 …… 可是这种事哪里有下次？下辈子吗？是的，我有 Brittney 。可是如果婚姻关系沦落到用孩子来要挟的份上，也真的大可不必了。

女儿的笑脸浮现在眼前，我紧紧衣领，转身往回走。我断然不会用她做筹码，但因为她，我也真的不能放弃。

“…… 才回来？ ”

我回身关上门时， Rock 从厨房向我打招呼。他在处理食材，剐开鱼腹浸在柠檬汁里 …… 动作看起来完全是老手。

“ 那个 …… 我给你留了饭， ” 他褪了塑料手套，站在厨房与餐厅交界处，有些局促地端着一盘牛肉盖饭， “Terry 在给 Brittney 讲故事哄她睡觉。 ”

—— 反常地多话。

“ 啊，谢谢。 ” 我拉开一把椅子坐下来，决定按兵不动。

“ 也许我逾越了， ”Rock 在我对面坐下， “ 为什么不让 Terry 去收集情报？ ”

“ 情报？什么情报？ ” 我一心想着另一桩事，没有反应过来。

“ 就是调查内幕，证据和线索 …… 我不太懂你具体在做些什么。 ”

“ 你是要我用 Terry 当助手，就像福尔摩斯和华生？ ”

“ 这样他可以继续旅行，你也可以多在女儿身边。 ” 他看着我，说得理所当然。

“…… 我考虑一下。 ” 我搅着面前的牛肉饭，心里一波未平，一波又起。

Rock 的话理论上没有任何问题，事实上还一举两得；但是他为什么要这样提呢？难道他也会跟着 Terry 一起跑路吗？

“ 你的工作怎么样了？ ” 我咬着一块胡萝卜。

“ 还没有决定，过几天有一个面试。 ” 他有些意外我会问这个，但还是按部就班地回答。

“ 什么性质的？ ”

“ 面试？音乐设计，类似技术性的。 ”

看来一起跑路的可能性不大。那么难道是 Terry 本人的意思？可他为什么不亲自对我说呢？

“ 音乐相关？ KOF 选手里喜欢音乐的不少，也许你们碰得上。 ”

“ 我宁愿不要碰上，要是你指八神庵和地狱乐队。 ” 青年抿起嘴，像是在笑，又有些紧张， “Terry 的事，谢谢你了。 ”

“ 我才要谢谢你，不管是饭还是提议。 ” 我往嘴里塞着饭，他看起来真心实意的感激让我对事态万分没有把握， “ 我没想到你会为他想到这个地步，这样确实对每个人都好。 ”

“ 我们只是一起旅行了很久。 ” 他玩着一把勺子，好像早就想好了要这样说一样。

“ 是啊，你们确实是。 ” 我笑了笑，起身把脏盘子放进了洗碗机。

推开 Brittney 的小小屋，床头灯还亮着， Terry 趴在床沿睡着了，手里的童话书在女儿的脑袋上方摇摇欲坠。

读了很久的样子，这可不是什么愉快的工作 ……

我轻轻地关上灯，把书抽出来，摇醒那个迷迷糊糊的爸爸，一边认真地思考起 Rock 的提议。

“ 别担心， Rock 会接 Brittney 回来，他恰好在附近有个面试。 ” 我放下包走进门时， Terry 正在打格斗游戏，头也不回地对我说到。

“ 正好，我也有个面试给你。给我当探员吧， Terry 。 ” 我把口袋里四四方方的卡片抛给他， “ 这是你在局子那边的临时出入证。 ”

Terry 转过脸，完全在状况外。背后弃置不理的人物被 K.O. 了，巨大的 Continue 开始读秒。他丢开手柄拿起落在侧旁的卡片， “ 为什么？ ”

“ 你不想干？ ” 我有些意外这竟然不是他传达给 Rock 的意思。

10 秒倒计时读完，屏幕上出现了更大的 Game Over 。

“ 你要给我套上项圈？我的性格不适合干这个，之前跟克拉克也提起过。 ”

“ 你的性格适合什么都不干，还有，项圈可是你自己主动套的。 ” 我讽刺地说。

“ 说得对， ” 他带着讽刺地接下我的讽刺， “ 一家搬家公司已经联系我了。 ”

“ 反正我想要你做的，你都觉得很勉强。 ”

Terry 向我摊了摊手， “ 这是事实， Mary ，我还以为你很了解我。 ”

“ 我也是，我还以为你喜欢东奔西跑。 ”

“ 我是喜欢四处走走，可并不是被差来遣去那种， ” 他烦躁地扯乱头发， “ 我也不想在想见你们时，不能在你们身边。 ”

“ 我们？我看，是不想离开你的 Rookie 身边吧。 ”

他的嘴唇发白， “ 你什么意思，在指责我？ ”

“ 你忘了我的职业？以为我什么都不知道？ ”

“ 你知道什么？！ ” 他猛地站起来， “ 你要是知道我的想法，就不会让我去干这个！ ”

“ 哈！可惜，出谋划策的还真的不是我！ ”

Terry 愣住，脸色一块一块地白了起来，又灰了下去， “…… 他建议你的？ ”

“……”

我说不出话，心口像被滑锐的刀刃掠过，一阵快意，一阵剧痛。

“ 你告诉我是不是？！ ” 他擭住我的手腕，问着明显没智商的问题。

“…… 我受够了。 ” 我挣扎着，没办法动手擦，眼泪鼻涕一定把我的妆花得异常狼狈。

“ 别逼我变得像你一样疯！ ” 他摇晃着我，明显认为对方不可理喻的神情， “ 你到底想要怎样！ ”

我打开他的手。

—— 为热爱的人或事物洒下热血和热泪，最坏的结果无非就是对方一句 “ 你想怎样 ” 。

屋里一时间静寂下来，我抽鼻子的声音变得无比响亮。然后我起身，拖箱子出来收拾自己的东西 …… 我不能再在这里待下去了，我无法忍受 ……

Terry 直愣愣地看着我的动作。

“ 我回来了 —— 这 …… 这是怎么回事？ ” 临时被负责接孩子的 Rock 跨进门，僵持成固体的气氛液氮一般，迅速冻硬了他的表情。

我定定地看着他。

Terry 也呆呆地看着他。

Rock 的嘴角痉挛似的抽动两下， “ 我知道了。 ”

他放下 Brittney 冲进房间，小姑娘很欢快地朝 Terry 奔过去，后者一把将她抱起。

我的心一下子空空如也。

这时 Rock 走了出来，背着他的旅行包。他垂着头，谁也不看。

“ 你去哪里！ Rookie ！ ”Terry 一把拽住他，表情很是可怕。

“ 我走了， Terry 。 ”Rock 甩开他， Terry 又不管不顾地用扑的扯住，几乎把膝上的女儿甩到地上。

“ 不是你的问题。 ” 男人的声音颤抖着，手指下衣服的布料发出危险的吱吱声。

“ 你们 ……” 我近乎无声地嗫嚅着本该控诉的话，却自己也不知道想表达什么。

—— 没错，我是无比正确，我是站在道德的至高点，那又能怎么样？

红色的眼睛盯着我，力度不减 …… 我本以为他会愧疚的， “ 你以为我喜欢插手你们的事！？ ”

他又转向 Terry ， “ 你以为我应该管你们的事？！ ”

一片压抑的安静，就连 Brittney 都只是呆呆地回视着他突然的怒火。

咬着牙扭过头，年轻人扯出了被攥在手心的衣角，却又被迅速扣住手腕。

“……Rock ，不，别。 ”

Terry 的音色近乎有点恳求的哽咽了。青年望向他，挣了挣手臂，终归没有甩开。

而我，愈发感到这个家没有我的容身之处。

“ 妈妈！ ”Brittney 坐在 Terry 膝上，像是预感到了什么很糟的事情，急切地向我张开小小的胳膊。

我看着她，心神尽碎。

“…… 去吧，到你妈妈那里去。 ”Terry 开口，在她额上亲了一下。小姑娘害怕而困惑地瞅了瞅他，又抬眼看了看她的好哥哥，有些不情愿地滑下膝盖，向我扑过来。

哦，我的女儿 ……

我抱着她软软的，热乎乎的小身体，她沉甸甸的，精力旺盛 …… 这就是我的爱情的全部重量？

…… 我不知道。

一手搂着女儿，我单手伸向门把手 —— 手心被泪水浸得湿漉漉的，贴上金属一片冰凉。

“Mary 。 ” 他出声唤我。

我本来不打算回头的 …… 脸面也好，自尊也罢，都没能拦得下那股不知所起却一往而深的力量。

恍然间我几乎看见了十几年前的 KOF 赛场，初次对擂的我们怦然心动；接下来在他长大的海边那个火热而迷乱的夜晚：我们延续着没有能量表也没有计时器的战斗，拳脚相向，每次我擒住他的手脚就在上面咬一口，他抓住我的则是吻一下 …… 我们的嘴里身上都是沙子，不断地吐啊拍的，从沙滩打到海里再打回岸上，直到衣服都不见了；本该抓住我搡到地上的他握住我的手臂啃我的胸脯，而本该扣住他的腰一摆腿绞成半身不遂的我胳膊泄了力，松松地挂着被 Mary Typhoon 转得晕头转向的他的颈项 ……

然后 ——

然后 ……

“ 我明明最喜欢你了， Terry 。 ” 我看着他慢慢地说。

“…… 我也是，我也最喜欢你。 ” 他也看着我，一字一顿地说道。

尾声（ Bad Ending ）

我叫 Brittney ，今年六岁，我一直觉得我是特别的小孩，因为我爸爸的头发比妈妈长的多。我还有个长着白兔子一样红眼睛的哥哥呢！我的妈妈是侦探，就是柯南那种帅气的破案高手啦！爸爸在帮妈妈跑来跑去收集抓坏人的证据，他说在我还不太记得时，他就带我转了半个地球啦。

今天我们要搬进新房子啦！妈妈说这房子有一半儿是靠 Rock 哥哥的工资呢～哥哥早就从很好很好的大学毕业啦，进了很好很好的游戏公司，爸爸说他是在游戏时放各种音乐看看哪一个合适，就像我选衣服一样～听起来挺好做的呀，为什么大人们总是说赚钱不容易呢？是不是我上了很好很好的大学之后，选衣服也有人给我钱了呢？

好啦，我不能跟你说啦，爸爸喊我去吃早餐呢，等下的搬家我也要出一份力的喔！


	2. 旅行岁月

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊一篇盛大的回忆杀……看了这篇，估计就明白为什么表篇的BE真的是BE（看了还不认为是BE的，作者跟你们手动再见）。其实我喜欢打亲情牌……难道是现实中缺什么，就想在臆想中补回什么？大概是的吧。我也不觉得这是对现实的抗拒，抑或是逃避……这是我给自己的仁慈，是我直面了自己惨淡经营的生活之后依然知道想要的“家”是如何模样，它也那么明亮地为我所相信并给我勇气。我也想把幸福还给我自己，不论是曾经的，还是现在的。
> 
> ＊写这篇文，我其实是要向本命道歉的。那些本来是我在恐惧，担心自己可能会经受的折磨，有什么权利套上他的脸皮写出来呢？整篇文都是一个无解的局，因为从一开始系的结就是错的，展开只能一错再错。我也确实因此而各种想放弃，谴责自己利用了那些无辜的人物做着这样不齿的勾当。TE在表象上更虐，可是啊，我不忍心让他那样不像自己地活着。比起我所经受的一切，我觉得自己够仁慈了。这并不是说，没有人比我惨，或是比我惨的人都要更仁慈一点；只是我将自己受到的迫害或多或少地写了出来，并且认为对这个我已经仁至义尽的世界，还在给予一个更大的人情。不，我不是不知感恩，但既然这个人情一定不会被感激，为什么我不可以再残忍一点？为什么那么多人意识不到，是爱带来容忍，生出了仁慈，而不是我没有控诉的能力？（这个句式，我基本无改动地用进了文里。）
> 
> ＊即使与时代对立，我也站在T这边。
> 
> ＊OOC到银河系找不到，作者自己都不相信T有任何可能是这个样子的……所以说文风如洪荒之力不可控（借口）＝v＝，然而反正没人看我自己作死我乐意（其实是根本不敢打Tag）

他醒了。

是雨把他淋醒的，那些冰冷柔软的液体被燥热酸腐的空气奸污了，顺着沟沟壑壑流淌的是淫荡混黄的泥汤。

他躺在垃圾堆里。或许本来不是，只是睡着时被垃圾掩埋；又或者是在睡着时被丢向了这堆废墟。这没有差别，他并没有看到任何人落得一样肮脏发臭的命运。

他很饿。

他无耻地翻拣着别人不要的食物，开始吃。坐在令人作呕的污水里，就那么吃。感到恶心却一直把东西往嘴里塞。东西好像哽在喉咙里，他不停地掬起雨水来喝，张口渴望满天的水都落进嘴里，胃开始撕裂一般的疼。

他突然感到这疼痛是给他享受的，好多事情又开始一股脑回来了。好多回忆像一床冬被，铺天盖地地全回来了，将他盖在里面，却不觉得暖。

他想去死，可不但死了没有办法实现想要的生活，而且为了活着必须每天眼睁睁看着现实以肉眼可见的速度与之骨肉分离。有力气时，要拼命祈祷一下奇迹发生。

他想不出这样的自己还在等谁来救赎，还能去救赎谁。他有什么理由说伤悲？全他妈的是借口，是无赖，是他自己没脸没皮。

—— 别给自己找什么理由，他对自己说，自己都会觉得自己可笑。

就那么仄歪在一片污黑。他摸到 Jeff 破碎的手套，越发难过。腿上的伤口被他抠出血来，他就用脏兮兮的手套抹往外流的血。

他没有脸哭泣。

Terry 就这样睁开了眼，窗外还是黑的， Mary 蜷在被里，呼吸浅浅洒过来，黄油曲奇一样酥暖。他定定地看那半张浮于灰黑的夜中的睡脸，直有几十分钟。

他摸索着走到厨房，拉开冰箱，食材上方的灯管惨兮兮地坏笑着。坐在冰凉光洁的地砖上一口一口地喝酒，冷气顺着每根竖起的毛发渗下去，他开始恨起自己，又可怜起自己。

找工作。 Terry 大部分时间都花在这样寻寻觅觅上，求职的时间远比在职更长。家庭的稳定收入来源是 Mary ，她并不介意。他也不介意，不像有些人将在捉襟见肘时接受对方接济视为侮辱。什么是伟大，什么是无能？男人被踢下神坛，剥去光环，都是一般露怯的模样， Terry 心知这一点。他不知道怎样衡量，但肯定不是用有没有一份体面的工作。

然而世界介意。

他向 Rock 的房间走去。不是周末，大学生的房间漆黑得恍若无物。他扯出枕头下的被子抱在怀里，倒在 Rock 的床上。

年轻人明天要面试一个游戏公司音乐策划的工作，这是几个小时前他兴致勃勃地在电话里告诉他的。

Rookie 。 Rookie 。

他无声地叫那个男孩，叫着他的男孩子。他想念他，他需要他，即便他不想与他见面也不想和他谈话。

比起名义上的养父子，他们之间的关系更接近亦师亦友；讨伐 Geese 的共同目标令两人同仇敌忾， Terry 带着 Rock 旅行，他们练拳的身影无规则地在地球上散布 ……

“ 没想到你读上大学了，当初连高中都不愿意读 ……”Terry 倚在门边，看着狼崽收拾行装。虽然是本地的大学，但也要横跨半个市，天天回家有些吃不消，只得在附近租房。

“ 三令五申的要我读就别后悔啊。 ”Rock 将几件 T 恤卷进包里，拉上拉链。他个头窜高了些，学习任务多少侵占了锻炼时间，人清减了几分。

“ 你是什么专业来着， Rookie ？ ”

Rock 头疼地看着 Terry ， “ 软件设计 …… 专业可以改的。 ”

“ 这个专业妹子不多呀～ ”

他将背包提上肩头，又拎起脚边的挎包挎过头顶， “ 无所谓，反正没兴趣。 ”

“ 你这个年纪对这个没兴趣真是不正常～ ”

…… 又是这样，第一千八百遍关心他个人感情问题。这种对话，从他接到录取通知以来每隔几天就会变相出现一次。 Rock 也没有想过自己会与学业这个词沾亲带故，一天天 “ 正常 ” 起来的日子，确实是离 “Geese 的儿子 ” 那个身份越来越远了 —— 有时他这样想。

但同时，也离 Terry 越来越远。之前他们谈格斗与世界见闻，谈电子游戏与篮球 …… 现在，谈话内容竟充斥着相当一部分调侃，尤其关于女人。青年不知道这个人在想什么，有时他几乎觉得对方在挑逗，或者撩拨他了 …… 他们很亲密，那也不意味着就没有隔阂，甚至正好相反。

“Mary 告诉了我一个有趣的事情，她担心你有恋父倾向 ——”

“ 什 —— 那个人，怎么可能！ ”Rock 即刻反驳，差点被口水呛到。

“ 呣 …… 我相信她指的是我，而不是 Geese 。 ” 男人把拇指挂在牛仔裤口袋上，看向天花板。

父亲 —— 这个词对 Rock 来说，意义经常与恐惧和憎恨连结到一起。那是与母亲完全对立的形象，他也一直在追随后者，摒弃前者 …… 那么 Terry 又是什么呢？青年发现自己根本就不曾把他摆上父亲的位置，倒不是因为他不配，或者那个位置另有其人；问题就是根本不存在那个位置，父亲这个词在 Rock 心里已经被毁损了，沦落为单纯血缘与威胁的残影。他也不需要那个名词：在害怕时他寻求母亲，这无关她还在不在世；而迷惑之际，他就寻求 Terry 。

“…… 真自恋。 ” 过了一会儿， Rock 垂着眼说道。

Terry 微笑地看着他， “ 我倒觉得你恋母～ ”

“ 我才没有！ ”

“ 可你确实对年轻姑娘不感兴趣 ……”

现在他终于要去参加新生欢迎会 —— 要面对另一种生活了。 Rock 盼望着今天，盼望了很久，如同期待一场棋逢对手酣畅淋漓的半决赛，紧张和兴奋一叶障目，令他看不到离别。而当他的脚尖触及这个时间点，那个念想却猛然击中了他 —— 有什么东西就会来不及，或者已经来不及了。

“ 难道我对老女人感兴趣吗！这都是因为你 ……” 青年冲动开口，又转瞬停住。

这已经足够了，足够让对方明白意思了。

—— 会被认为成玩笑吗？他完全可以想象，那个男人开朗地大笑，不显尴尬却也不动声色。那样也好，省得他 ……

但是 Terry 没有笑。

“ 你听听就算了， ” 他又补了一句， “ 我要走了。 ”

“Rookie ， ” 男人叫住了他， “ 我不会拒绝你的。 ”

准大学生惊愕地转头， Terry 不禁想到了好友东丈当众求婚成功时那张傻脸。

“Terry……” 青年还背着大包小裹，一把死死将他抱住；他等不及，也根本不想确认对方是不是只是随口一说。

旅行包粗糙的化纤背带与登山包大大小小的搭扣硌进两人身体，他吻了他。

“Terry ？ ” 拖鞋睡眼惺忪地摩娑地板， “Terry ，你在哪里？ ”

脚步声踱近，在门口停驻，良久。

他茫然地睁开眼，转脸看向穿着晨衣的女人，表情同样地不知所措。

“ 我 …… 睡不着想玩游戏。 ” 他徒劳地解释。

“ 我先走了，等下送 Brittney 去育儿中心。 ”Mary 垂下眼，走去更衣。

Terry 扯起被子，裹住自己的难堪。 Rock 的被子什么气味都没有。

他们在沙发上办事被 Rock 撞见，那时的高中生屡屡暗中偷瞄他的一举一动，若是回看过去，那张脸孔会比煮着的螃蟹快十倍变红，然后消失在房间，门关得死紧。

Terry 忍无可忍地去敲门， “ 不开我就把门卸了啊～ ”

“ 啊！喂， Terry ！等一下 ——”

声音透着慌乱，传说饿狼才不管这些，一把拉开房门。 Rock 坐在床上，还来不及收回放在腿间的手。

“ 出去啊，混蛋！ ” 一个枕头向他砸去， Terry 忍着笑接过，看到年轻人把自己裹进被子，缩成一个白胖的茧。

“ 瞎！这事儿憋着不好， Rookie ， ” 他轻轻把门带上， “ 来～给你来场教学～ ”

被子蠕动了几下，露出一只红胀胀气鼓鼓的脑袋。

“ 你那样瞎搞不舒服啊，撸管是有技巧的～ ”Terry 眨眨眼，环视了一圈，拿起了床头电话分机的听筒比在胯间， “ 假如，这是我的阴茎 ——”

“……”

“ 哈哈哈哈哈哈 ——” 面向男人的听筒隐约传来拨号音，微妙而强烈的违和感让 Rock 都忘记了害臊。

“ 咳，严肃点！我在认真教学！ ”Terry 自己也忍不住笑了笑， “ 假如这是我的生殖器，那么比较敏感的地方就在这里 ——”

手指点点听筒背侧， “ 沿着龟头下来这条线 …… 所以你圈住它，刺激这里 ——”

他用虎口握着听筒慢慢下移，因为太久没有拨号，电话响起了尖锐急促的忙音。

“ 你看，它高潮了～ ” 男人把听筒扔了回去，莞尔一笑。

Rock 无语地看着自娱自乐的狼先生，不知道该不该笑。

“ 你得抓紧找个女朋友，实践一下～ ”Terry 揉揉那颗羞得几乎要喷热气的脑袋， “ 只是别打我女儿的主意，否则就算你是我亲儿子，我也要跟你拼命。 ”

Rock 恼羞成怒地张嘴， “ 她还没出生我怎么可能 ——”

“ 预防嘛～从娃娃抓起～ ”

“ 那你该去教育你女儿，笨蛋！ ” 青年对着哈哈笑开的人翻了个大白眼。

像是什么地方打开了闸门， Terry 丢开被子匆忙起身，与裹着浴巾出来的 Mary 撞个满怀。他不管不顾地抱她，将鼻子往湿漉漉的地界里埋，一边磕磕绊绊踉踉跄跄地拱向余光里最近的床。

“ 你在发什么神经！ ”Mary 半惊半恼，挣扎着来了一个过肩摔，于是 Terry 躺在 Rock 的床边几寸的地板上。

他笑了起来，猛地跃起， Mary 与床被他扑在身下，发出两声呻吟。

他还要更多。他弄湿了他们。

Mary 还是走了。 Terry 倒在一片狼藉的床上，身上留着隐隐作痛的淤青。

这让他想起 KOF 。他已经很久没有再踏入那个格斗舞台，就连 Rock ，也在背离那里的路上走远了。 Geese 还活着，弑父之仇却死了 …… 不断有新的 Boss 找世界的麻烦，又有新的主角有意或是无心地拯救 —— 世界就是如此。虽然打架是他唯一擅长的行当，此刻却再无战斗的必要。

何况 KOF 已经不再是 KOF 了。在这个寸步难行的和平时代，人们只是血管发痒地想战斗，想哗众取宠，渴望流尽鲜血，不在乎理由为何。那份对血腥刺激与原始暴力奇妙而盲目的狂热推崇甚至让传说饿狼觉得恐惧。

“Rookie ，你是怎么决定读大学的，不喜欢 KOF ？ ”Terry 枕在他养子腿上，后者有一搭没一搭地拨弄着吉他。

“…… 大致是想更进一步地证明，力量不是一切吧。 ”

“ 这样。 ”Terry 调整了一下姿势，这串和弦因此有些失准， “ 不过你还年轻，有进行选择与犯错误的机会。 ”

“ 犯错误？ ”Rock 将吉他丢到一边，双手捧着他的脸转过来， “Terry ，你觉得 …… 离开 KOF 组成家庭，是个错误？ ”

那对红色的眼睛里满是颤抖的不安，似乎在期待着否认。

Terry 闭了闭眼睛， “ 我这辈子都没有后悔过， Rookie 。但这件事我说不好。 ”

“ 还是想当单身汉？ ” 青年的嘴角抿起来，有些像在调侃。

“ 那倒不是，我爱这个家，就是 …… 变成这样不像我自己了。这种生活对我太陌生，只有看着你我才隐约觉得自己还作为传说饿狼活着，即使现在已经不是我的时代。 ”

“ 不能适应这个时代 …… 吗。 ”

“ 我也奇怪了很多次，为什么 Mary 可以适应得那么好，像蝌蚪变青蛙一样，时候到了自然而然， ”Terry 补了一句， “ 你也不差。 ”

他沉默了一阵， “ 我不行。我总是想抛下这一切，继续在世间哪个角落游历 …… 我知道自己没办法那样做。 ”

“ 要是经常能四处走走，你会感觉好些吗？ ”

“ 也许吧。 ”Terry 站起来， “ 得去接 Brittney 了。 ”

Rock 无声地注视着 Terry 走到鞋架前，直接把脚往工装靴里踩。他一点也不像个父亲 —— 那种往往在家庭里拥有至关重要的决定权，踏实可靠的男性角色。一半是英雄，一半是混蛋， Terry 一直都是这个样子，这是他熟悉的 Terry……

—— 可是，是不是他想要的 Terry ？他是 Mary 的丈夫，是 Brittney 的父亲，对于 Rock ，他的身份却显得茫然。所以青年既不能像 Mary 一般爱他，也无法像 Brittney 一样爱他，即便他两样都想包揽。

裸脚滞涩的皮肤卡在皮靴口蹭不进去， Terry 骂骂咧咧地弯腰扯着鞋带。他走过去把短袜往对方怀里一塞，脑子还想着自己是否和别人一样，在向 Terry 期待着并不是本来样子的他。

手机的闹钟响起， Terry 不得不起身来叫小女儿起床。没有工作的人承包一切琐事，似乎很是公平。

Brittney 长得像他，性格也像。他却觉得她更像 Mary ，毕竟她成长在一个家中，每个人都爱她 ……Terry 一边看着女儿喝牛奶吃隔夜的三明治一边想。

如果有一天现世安稳成了持久的现实，那必然意味着冒险的丧失与单调的重复。 Terry 丝毫不觉得容忍自己的废柴死狗就叫耐心了，他只是发现，人们自己不在乎什么事，就会忽视别人为他做的这类事，不论这类事事实上是怎样的必要。

但是这个世界上就是有，即使做了也不会得到嘉奖或铭记，很容易被替代，什么也学不到又浪费大量时间的事。这样的事还不少，而且非做不可。而当人被迫处于不情不愿之中，感情就会消解，疲惫就会丛生。他想自己大概是老了，尤其害怕失去阳光，失去乐观，陷入那样的泥淖。

可是，一件你恐惧的事情来了，假如你没有鼓起勇气面对它，那它一定会再来。

“ 我好像听见门响了。 ” 公寓简陋的洗手间里， Rock 的声音怏怏不乐。

正在刷背的 Terry 动作停滞了一下， “ 那也没办法。 ”

“ 你不在意她知道？我可不想组成你的后宫。 ”

年轻人的话让 Terry 愣了一下，随即爆笑开来；当然，因此挨了一臂肘。

“ 哎哟，行了，怎么说呢 …… 你像 T 恤衫，是我已经习惯的，穿上就是我自己；而她就像我那一套西装 …… 别笑，我知道我穿不好看， “ 男人局促地挠了挠头， ” 不但穿起来束手束脚，而且总是像在扮演着什么。你能理解吧？不可否认的是，我确实喜欢她。 ”

Rock 看着自己被水泡的发白的双脚， “ 你爱她，你也应该爱她。我知道，你也爱我，然而这不一样 …… 现在，她知道了 ……”

他抱着他， “ 一直在我身边的不是她，是你啊， Rookie ，是你。 ”

“ 我将来 …… 也得结婚吗？ ” 青年小心翼翼地开口，束手束脚，可怜兮兮。

Terry 放开了他，烦躁地走来走去，湿漉漉的头发将水甩得到处都是， “ 婚姻不是说说而已的事，啊，天哪！ Rookie ，别这样看着我，我真的不知道。 ”

“ 为什么这么不自由 ……”Rock 还坐在水中，脑袋搁在膝盖上。

“ 有关系本来就不自由。 ” 男人倚着洗手池，目光投注于水在他身上浸出的潮湿光亮。

—— 人这样真是可笑啊，他想。与人扯上关系，或是爱，总是不自由，却会让人心生向往。自由的关系，无非是自己决定去爱谁 …… 自由地选择不自由，这是没有尽头的矛盾。人们心里想着远方，因而可以忍受身处庸碌的囚笼；而当他们流浪在外，又心心念念那一亩三分地。既然这样，那些表达爱意的话语，那些葬送一生的誓言，又怎么能脱口而出呢？

但又或许，存在矛盾的只是他自己。毕竟玫瑰在哪里都可以成活，甚至更好地绽放；狼却不是。

他以为一个人本身要比他能取得的成就更重要，他觉得感情的投注应该纯粹关乎那个人，而不是为对方做了什么。他们的爱出了问题，这彼此都知道。本该合力觊觎更高远的自由，却愈缠愈紧，两人都沉沦苦海。

他想自己错了，她也错了，他们提供所需，让对方沉迷；和用毒品控制手下的黑道并无二致。想要对方的欲望就如天狗，吞吃了皎洁的爱情，因此受阻的表达与行动却更指向天长地久。

他觉得 Mary 想要杀死他，或者她刻意要留他一口气，用他的奄奄一息来彰显自己的温柔；如果不是如此，她就没有机会 —— 因为其他的所有时间里，她都太冷酷，太完整，太无懈可击。而他，一直都没有对她隐瞒过什么；与此同时他也清楚，如果是他不希望她知道，那么即使是真话，她也将永远理解不到他所表达的那一层 —— 所以他才会那么无所顾忌地感慨着以后，而她始终一无所知，永远都只是在真相的周围打转。

他不明白她要什么，似乎是情感，欲望，安全感，又似乎都不是。每次感到她对那种甚至不知道是什么的莫名物质怀有的无尽贪婪与耽溺，他就觉得日子冷冰冰如金属般僵硬，不论如何也乐观不起来。

泥牛入海的简历告诉他，他也不明白世界要什么。

送女儿过后 Terry 走出布满涂鸦的矮门，天色暗得可怕，暗得他想不起晴天是什么样子。

他很饿，饿得胃里都要抽痛，然而心上却想不起任何想要尝试入口的东西，哪怕硬咬下去什么也觉得倒胃口。他不喜欢这种阴郁淡漠地折磨自己的心境，然而另一个角度看也无所谓；恰如之前被填进肚子的又酸又粘的三文鱼沙拉三明治，令人作呕却也抚慰着他体内脆弱器官的黏膜。

他想他厌倦了这个星球的食物，也厌倦了给予他感情的人们；可是终归他自己也是作为人类消费着它们，并赖以它们生存 …… 于是他就在街边躺倒，无声地回望着黯淡的铅灰色天空。

有姑娘从他脏兮兮的牛仔裤边跑过，边跑边回头看；有拖着箱子西装革履奔走的年轻人，大步踏向未来 …… 他想 Rock 也一定是这样。

Terry 是 Rock 他们学校的常客，尤其在篮球队耳熟能详。而且，他有 Rock 租的单间的钥匙。

但是 Terry 不会费心记住他儿子念叨过很多次的课表，于是好死不死地撞上了最后一节专业课。等到 Rock 下了课返回住处，他已经歪在床上快睡着了。房间的窗子朝西，午后强烈的阳光鱼贯而入，划出一个明亮规整的平行四边形。有一道明与暗的边界正横亘在他腰间，以肉眼不可见的速度缓缓向下滑移。

“ 哟， Rookie ～ ” 床上的人竖起一只手，拖长的声音似睡非睡。

“ 只有今天有课，你可真会挑时候。 ”Rock 放下包，脱掉有些汗湿的衣服， “ 等久了？ ”

“ 我不在意啊，你的床很舒服。 ”

趁 Terry 把 T 恤衫拉过头顶时， Rock 猛地跃上床，压住了他。

“ 我要你。 ” 他按着两只狼爪， Terry 动弹不得，转脸左右看了看，却并不慌乱。勿忘我花一样蓝得深深浅浅的眼珠，茫然地直视着他，又洞悉一切一般气定神闲。这真是一双大众情人得天独厚的眼 ……Rock 气恼地张口咬他的眉毛，咬他的鼻子，咬他的下巴，想把这种该死的处变不惊从那张脸上咬下去，至少在面对自己时拿不出来。他想切实地感觉到 Terry ，将他抓在手里。

“Rookie ，要吃了我也不用这么猴急， ”Terry 晃了晃头，下巴那一下咬得有些重，破皮处沿着纹路渗开几缕红色， “ 我又不会跑。 ”

青年牙关颤抖，咬不住了。他退开一些，太阳角度的变换使得明亮的区域慢慢扩大，看得清身下躯体皮肤表面颜色略暗的旧伤与金黄的细软毛发。

“ 这我可不确定。 ” 他冷冷地说，大大出乎自己的意料。像在解释或是补救什么，他吻他的唇，舌尖撬开他的嘴，扫荡着每一个角落。

紧贴着他的嘴唇无声地颤动起来， Terry 在笑， “ 你是在给我检查牙齿吗？比牙医还仔细。 ”

Rock 的脸红了起来， “ 闭、闭嘴！ ”

“ 闭嘴怎么让你检查？ ”

“ 换个项目好了。 ” 他舔了舔嘴角。

“ 嘿，我不知道你还能当医生， Rookie 。 ”

调侃中，青年不爽地扭头， “ 让你爽上天！ ”

“ 求之不得。 ”

“ 你到底在磨蹭什么 ……” 被要求侧卧的 Terry 回过身看着正抓着手机聚精会神的狼崽。

“ 搜索指检的流程啊。 ”

饿狼扶额， “ 要不要这么认真啊 ……”

在他小声嘀咕中， Rock 终于放下了手机，注意力重新移上他的身体。涂了润滑剂的手指轻轻拨开褶皱，扭动着旋了进去，又退出来，送进更多润滑 ……Terry 蹙了蹙眉头，配合地略微放松身体。

“ 啊，找到了， ” 认真的狼崽凑过来吻了他一下， “ 栗子大小，触感软韧有弹性，左右对称，中央沟明显 ……”

有着细腻指纹的指腹沿着那条细缝来回滑蹭，男人从喉咙处呜咽了一声。

“ 很健康啊， Terry 。 ”

他聆听着对方有些急促起来的粗喘，手指继续在那个变得有些兴奋充血的器官上按压打圈，直到 Terry 抓住他的手，顺势翻身将他按倒在床。

“ 检查这么久也够了啊，小医生～ ”

他暴露着柔软的肚腹，像一只表示着极度信任的动物 …… 即使那只狼毫不存疑地在寻找地方下口。

“ 不相信我的技术？我可以一分钟让你射出来。 ”

湿润的舌头慢慢地蠕动，在肚脐挑拨着绕了一圈，再顺着绝望地起伏着的小腹滑移，温润后留下加倍的凉。

“ 啊不，三十秒就够了。 ”

打趣的话语飘过，它开始卷着他缠绕，来来回回抚弄一遍后，两片柔软吮住下部的小球，舌尖微微挑开囊袋隔膜，弹动。 年轻人的薄脸皮让他的嘴唇吃了些苦头，渗出的微微锈味却并没有成功阻止冲出喉咙的低喘轻吟——笋尖或是葱白一样，不用掐都可以滴下水。

狼爪猛然间把住下巴，捏开了他的口，手指垫入牙关， “ 别咬嘴唇 …… 你什么时候能不这么别扭。 ”

“ 啊 …… 哈啊！啊 ——”

舌头无望而暧昧地拨弄了一下他的手指，失去了疼痛钳制的青年叫喊出声。他的脸更红了，暗自心想这一定遂了某人的意，眉头便又拧了几分。

“ 算啦，今天就先放过你。 ” 笑着拍拍他的脸， Terry 分开腿跨到他身上。腿间流泻的春光喷了他一头一脸，两人的性器打到一起，彼此都吸了口气。

“ 是你忍不住了吧！ …… 嗯啊 …… 啊， Terry ！ ” 嘴硬的话语被对方扶住他的欲望坐下去的动作打断，他抬眼看去， Terry 双唇微张，眼睛比平日里要湿润得多。

“ 太勉强啦 ……” 他伸手把住男人的腰，在对方的呻吟中将只进到一半的性器缓缓推入到顶，那畅快又有些难耐的表情让他目不转睛。

Rock 抚摸着他不着调的养父，十分缓慢而刻意。手沿着他的腰际下滑，贴着饱满的臀线与两人交合的地方，再探寻起大腿打开的角度 …… 快滑到膝盖，又绕回身前，扶着肩膀撑起他的身体。

“Terry ，你最近胖了点。 ” 手指滑落，捏起腰间些微的皮褶。

“ 啊哈，你这死小孩， ” 他又好气又好笑， “ 这种话不能在床上说。 ”

青年抿着嘴笑起来，手指轻轻在他身前的器官合拢，他不由颤抖起来，同时感到了体内更加充盈的欲望。轻轻从对方身上撑起身体，性器贴着肠壁艰难地滑动，有些涩又有些辣的摩擦感让男人呻吟起来，他将头发从眼前拂开甩向后背，重又坐了下去 —— 这次连 Rock 也忍不住呻吟出声，眼睛里的火焰像要将他生吞活剥。

双手扶住他腰侧， Rock 接管了节奏；那遵循本能的疯狂将他推至风口浪尖，骑跨在年轻的躯体上颠簸起伏。沉浸于欲望的男人没有压抑自己叫得奔放，金色的长发在肩头一漾一漾地惹出微痒。

仿佛直接搔在心头。

Rock 知道，不管面前他无法移开眼睛的是什么，意味着什么，自己已经彻底沦陷了下去。

“ 啊 …… 你 —— 真 …… 浪 …”

接近无意识胡言乱语的词句振动在 Terry 的鼓膜上时，他并没有感到什么道德上的捆缚 —— 他本应该有的，或许。但以一贯的厚脸皮，他更易于将此认作对自身魅力的嘉奖。

上下动作的身体与对方的腰胯碰撞，有时也会擦碰到脚跟，不小不大有规律的声音，面红耳赤而血脉贲张。他看着眼前的孩子，目光并没有多聚焦，两人的注意力集中在制造并累积快感的身体下方；喘息从沉浸欲望之中的汗津脸孔里升腾破散，像沸腾时水中的气泡。

一个黑黑圆圆的巡警转到他身边，费力地俯身询问是否需要帮助， Terry 笑着摇了摇头。

他看着自己的头发散开在路面的浮土上，意识到自己以前是多么孤独。而且以后还要更加孤独，这全是因为他陷入了和年轻人的不正当关系。对 Rock 的情感是个无底深渊，年少的自己透过深长的岁月凝望着他；那个自己有对手，有自由，有拳头和心爱的姑娘。真正的孤独，不是因为没人爱；恰恰是拥有爱却无法维持，恰恰是遇到对的人，却渐行渐远。

你知道那里有个坑，并不代表你就栽不进去了。

手机响了起来，居然是一个搬家公司通知他明天去上班，这个消息把他从地上赶了起来。在下雨前， Terry 回到了出租屋。他想洗个澡，或许再做几组卷腹与俯卧撑，却无可救药地打开游戏，玩了起来。

Mary 领着女儿走后，两个男人在狭小的出租屋过了快一周。

他们本该更加自在，至少在 Terry 的心里是应该那样的；如果忽略他对 Rock 的强颜欢笑与故作轻松，和 Rock 对他的躲躲闪闪与欲言又止的话。 Mary 和 Brittney 在时他们拼命制造二人相处的机会 …… 可当这么做的理由不存在了，无名无状的阴影却时刻在他们意识的角落与对方的眼神中盘旋，两个人即使赤条条地面面相觑，也硬不起来。

“ 你该去找她，伙计。 ” 终于， Rock 在 Terry 洗完澡回卧室，扑剌剌擦着头发的时候拦下了他。

Terry 神色复杂地抬眼，即使将近不惑之年，他给人的感觉也是明亮多于沉稳， “ 你不要多想，女人很不可理喻 ……”

毕业不久的人笑了一下，勉勉强强地， “Mary 可是侦探 ——”

“ 得了，别跟我提这个， ”Terry 少见地打断他， “ 因此会更不可理喻 ——”

“ 她是对的吧，也是最无辜的那个。 ”

“……”

Terry 又看了几眼自己的养子，有些无所适从地移转了目光。

“Terry 。 ”

Rock 的眼神在他周身游移，他不禁也审视地扫了一眼身上的细亚麻衬衫式睡衣 …… 并没有问题，该挺括的挺括，该皱褶的皱褶。

“ 你还要说什么吗？ ”

“ 我本来 …… 是要说什么的， ” 青年开口，十指在身前汗淋淋地绞紧扭动， “ 然而她教会了我一些别的东西。 ”

“ 她？教你别的东西？ ”

“ 嗯，更重要的东西 ……” 话语在舌畔艰涩地搅动，似乎不愿从口中脱离， “ 其实也不只是她， Brittney 也让我懂了不少事。 ”

“Brittney ？ ”Terry 撑起太阳穴，拇指与中指指腹锉了锉眉毛的末端， “…… 你想说什么，我一点都不明白。 ”

“ 你 …… 不应该放弃这些。 ”Rock 垂下眼，指节因用力而皮肉绷紧，泛出略白的光泽。

“ 可是 ——”

“ 我们 …… 还是不要 ——”

“Rock ！ ” 一声厉喝。

Terry 炸毛的反应完全在他预料之中，年轻人甚至有些松了口气。然而下一刻，面前那个仿佛要揍他一拳的人居然笑了几声。

“ 呵 …… 我也算明白了，都是命运啊。 ” 披散的长发中间，还是一副无所谓的脸，透出几缕悲戚的自嘲， “ 之前我游戏人生，别人说我四处留情不认真；现在我下决心认真，却不能够 ——”

Rock 用手掩住了他翕动的双唇， “Terry ，不是这样！我 …… 我不能失去你，即使这么说违反原则，我也绝不畏惧地大声喊出来。 ”

他低着头，光是听听就已经感到疼痛的字句从阴影中溢散， “ 可是这没有用。我们是一个家庭， Terry…… 即使说出这个词我也感受到了它的温度与重量。 Mary 她付出很多，你不能抛弃她们，我们也不能让这个家就这么碎掉。 ”

那只手 …… 那只手不过是轻轻搭在脸上，其下的嘴唇却没有力气说话。

—— 他们不过是习惯了家庭生活温暖的烟火， Terry 想着，对自由的凛风无所适从 …… 但可以活下去，他毫不怀疑这一点。 Rock 爱的就是他，而 Mary 更爱他的人：她怀有无限的柔情与侦探式的冷静，想将他绑住，让他属于她。他恨不得杀了她，因为她就要杀死他 …… 他不愿如此，即使本不是什么好人，生活总是逼他在最后一刻一再告诫自己不要那么刻薄。

当他终于决定借用年轻人的感情，试图从生活黑暗无底的深坑里爬上来， Rock 却放开了手，甚至想说服自己去爱上他的人！不，他不怕死，他连死都不怕 …… 可这样，是在叫他去死啊！

但是对于 Rock ，家庭一直是他的心病。 Terry 没有多少家庭的概念， Mary 却有，而且想必也是努力地去按照记忆中那个幸福的模板来打造 …… 谁能想到，这并非针对谁的善意，让那个仍然怀念母亲的青年记在心里？ Terry 像那个人一样撇下妻儿， Rock 又怎么能容忍自己？

“ 你带给我的这些是我永远感激的，是我瞎掉也不会忘记的光亮，我会为了它去做任何事，就像 …… 就像你为了打败那个人，什么困难都不在话下手到擒来。 Terry…… 我们，我们只是 ……”

因为用力，青年的肩膀细细地颤抖， “ 我们只是换种方式去爱了！ ”

Terry 也在颤抖着。他强迫着自己，他不想闭上眼睛，真的不想。 Rock 是唯一能理解他的人，但现在还不理解他；或许理解但还是这样做了。不管怎样，他知道该做什么，也知道自己该怎样做 ……

温温的，又有一点凉的东西轻轻掉在 Rock 的手背，这力度砸穿了他的心脏。激起的那一份势必可以血溅五尺的冲动，碍于本体的重重管辖改换了渠道，顺着眼睛汩汩而出。

“…… 去找她们回来， Terry ， ” 红色的眼眸抬起，吹飞了一切词不达意与支离破碎的言语， “ 我们一起来爱她们 ……”

—— 你想要那个家，我真的不会拒绝你， Terry 将心思集中在这样的念头上，努力不去思考已成空中楼阁的未来，他一贯活得乐观而热情洋溢 …… 家庭和睦很珍贵吗？能够付得起他不与那样的自己同行的遗憾吗？世间那些他还没有看见的，会让他像个孩童般瞪大眼睛期待的人事物，就只能与空洞的 “ 他以为 ” ，一起跌入以后也许都会想不起来的梦境？！他不是憎恨生活，也不是憎恨分给自己的角色，只不过不喜欢年如一日，周而复始地不断演着同样的戏，说着类似的台词；这又有什么错，为什么总有些人喜欢将腿伸进一些画圈圈的行径之中铐住，并且要别人也那样做呢？

但是还没有结束，他不会被越捆越紧 …… 大概。奔腾流逝的时光一定会将他带回年少时的轻盈，可那，是多少年以前，又会是多少年之后呢？

四只眼相对流泪，他揽紧了一度视为最后一个爱人的养子，再也说不出什么，也没有必要说什么了。

没有热辣迫切，没有兵荒马乱， Rock 轻轻凑近，吻上自己的手背 —— 恰与之下的嘴唇重叠。并没有呼吸急促浑身发烫，也没有陶醉地闭上眼睛 —— 那些曾经被视为存在即合理，本能即正义的荷尔蒙，那些曾经刺穿了他们神经的情动，如今被咸湿的泪水洗练成近乎圣洁的温情，又夹着些赎罪的苦与禁戒的涩。

年轻人没有尝到那血味浓厚异常的牺牲。

Terry 想起打败 Geese 后，他曾在穿越重洋的游轮甲板上站过一夜。缓缓游移旋转的茫茫夜色中，月亮被溶解了，吹散成如烟如雾的银光；风又硬又凉，和悲伤一样无孔不入，轻轻地扇他耳光。夜是幽黑的，海面是漆黑的，那如死亡一般不该被光亮打扰也不能被声响摇曳 …… 鲜活的生命沉入其中，不言一息，却透着刻骨的留恋。

他爬过流星一般灼眼的雪山，涉过青青绿绿粼粼潺潺的溪涧，踱过漫天飞沙瞬息万变的荒漠 …… 人类活动引起的感喟，不可能不在大自然带来的震撼中被吹飞，他曾经这么觉得，他一直这么觉得。所以他的脚步未曾停下，他的脚步无法停下。

然而当被自然的魅力撞成重伤，他又不能不想起他们： Lily, Sulia, Mary...... 还有那时在他身边的 Rock 。他们像那透碧的泉和幽蓝的天，还有夜车窗外原野上猛然越出的太阳。

这本是他的生活方式，可如今，心驰神往的目的地本来就不存在，于是奔波迁徙更近乎难以忍受。离开熟稔的故土，变得只剩在交通工具上耽搁的大量时间，封闭空间的狭窄座位上蠕动的人们，因为时间紊乱而不知道该不该睡的眼，浮肿的下肢与舔多少遍也总是干涸的唇 …… 没有哪一样不令人恼火。

似乎是头一次， Terry 踏进机场，却是要终止他的旅行。

True Ending

南镇公墓。

Rock 顶着雨在青石路上走着，他刚刚祭拜过自己母亲，此刻正在走向墓园的另一侧。大学毕业之后他本来打算进游戏公司工作，却因为那场意外而放弃。现在的 Rock Howard 已然重回格斗界，他的血统与拳头仍然是个中翘楚。

经过 Jeff 墓前，青年放慢脚步，在相邻的那块石碑停下。那不过是个空碑，一年之前的空难被认作无人生还，飞机在高空爆炸，残骸坠入大西洋中搜寻无果，只有最爱幻想的人，才总是保留一份极小可能的希冀。 Rock 蹲下来，将一束白百合放在灰白的石阶上。

“ 有时我担心，我一直陪着你的话，你就不会长大。 ” 他想起 Terry 曾经在对练中这样说，脸上笑着，眼睛却认真。那时的他还是个少年，沉湎于世界带来的新鲜感之中，并不知道 Terry 在说些什么却因为字面意思而气鼓了脸。

现在他长大了。

细碎的脚步声传来，青年站起了身。

“Rock 哥哥！ ”

他猛地回头， Mary 一手撑伞，一手牵着 Brittney 站在身后。女孩长了一些，也内敛了一些，小脸和怀里的花被漏进伞下的雨淋得湿漉漉的。在那之后，他们一直没有联络。

“ 是我叫他去找你的。 ”Rock 开口，他已经不必硬着头皮看 Mary 的眼睛。

“ 飞机被动了手脚。他用追踪系统定位了我的手机，但警局里有内鬼，有专人报信我和女儿才勉强逃过一劫。可他就 ……”Mary 淡淡地解释，勇气与活力在她的身上已经被稀释得所剩无几，如果不是还有女儿，这个女人就即将被生活的平凡与苦难吞没一般，没什么在乎的东西也没什么可在乎的东西了。

青年并不怎么意外，事到如今，缘由也没什么要紧。

“ 也是我叫他干这个工作的。 ” 无声伫立了一会儿，他又开口。

女子的脚步稍稍踱远了， “…… 说这些都没有用了。 ”

“ 不过 …… 我们之间的冲突没有了， Ryan 女士。 ”Rock 看着自己的脚尖，苔藓与不知名的小花嵌在青石缝隙中。

“ 也没有必要有任何联系了， Howard 先生。 ”Mary 抓紧女儿的手，嘴边浅淡的法令纹让她的面孔坚硬得像个法官。

Brittney 却挣脱了她，这令母亲大为惊讶。

“ 不，有的， ” 年轻的格斗家蹲下来，向金发碧眼的小姑娘伸出了手， “ 还是有的。 ”

“Brittney ！ ”Mary 大喊，想要扑上去把女儿扯进怀里。小姑娘只是回头看了一眼，蓝眼睛里恍若隔世的热烈决心令她瞬间动作不得。

像被几把刀划花，惊慌失措如鲜血一般毁了 Mary 脸上的冷淡。她的伞掉落在地，雨水与泪水流了满脸，仓皇中近乎站立不稳。

“Brittney ， ”Rock 重复着这个名字，没有理会流泪的女人， “ 你爸爸的格斗技，要不要学？ ”

女孩点点头，轻轻地把胖乎乎的小手放到了他的手里。


	3. 两情朝暮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊开着开着车就逆行了，这篇年上，年上，年上！这种意识流的肉自认为大丈夫就不往遥彼地的肉铺甩了还是希望Lofter不要打脸……对我这种无差党，两个人谁在上面并不十分有关哪个厉害，而更关乎于哪个皮更厚更混蛋［喂……］
> 
> ＊个别段落很毒鸡汤，因为我最近看北美留学快报看多了［喂喂……］

I've becoming this

All I want to do

Is be more like me and be less like you

——《Numb》

“Rock，你还是来了。”Billy站在Geese塔顶边缘，已经重新加固的木栏，是Geese坠下去的位置。

Rock没有答话，高处的风扯着他的头发，呼呼作响。Howard忠诚的部下还是老样子，蓝色夹克与马丁靴，红白间杂的头巾，棍不离手。

“继承权我放弃。”他冷冷说道。

Billy也完全没有以为他会答应，“你还是不能理解那位大人的苦心。”

“所以你接手。”

“看样子，你已经完全放弃了，”Rock盯着略显方正的下颌与线条坚硬的鼻梁步步移近，“Rock Howard，看看你现在的样子，穿着廉价的西装坐着无聊的办公室……据上一次在KOF上看到你，已经十多年了吧。”

“追求力量不是我的目的。”Rock有些不悦，暗自咬牙。

“我本以为你的血统会觉醒……Terry Bogard把那毁了，而你居然连KOF都不参加！”

尺余长的棍子劈下，Rock凭借敏锐神经侧身，抬手擭住棍子的末端，“这是我的选择。收手吧，你不年轻了，Billy。”

“少废话！”

虽然不算全面荒废，长时间没有严格训练的Rock有些生硬地应对着对方的进攻。年轻的优势不可小觑，在过了几招，身手逐渐拣回记忆中的纯熟后，他压制住了Billy。

“我对你并无厌恶，但是别再因为那个人的事打搅我，他的死活与我无关。”Rock看着靠墙喘气的Billy，语气平板。

Billy用棍子撑在地面，转移过去部分重心，“我是想帮你……呵……回归真正的自己，真正……的命运……”

Rock对这种论调皱眉，“我的道路不用你来评判。”

“我知道你对那个社会渣滓着迷，”Billy喘匀了气，“再过几年，你不像现在这样觉得日子有盼头，就会明白所做的工作毫无意义，而你将会毫无长进。像这样活着，只配被人遗忘。遵从那位大人，才会明白自己生来是为了什么——”

“不用说了。”Rock语气如常，手却微微颤抖着。

Billy的手机震动起来，他快速看了一眼，“我会给你时间考虑。”

一个扁平的牛皮纸信封递到眼前，Rock犹豫了一阵，还是接了过来。他看着蓝色身影匆忙地步向电梯，几度揉皱了掌心的纸。

Rock还记得上班的第一天，他坐在陌生的环境里，捧着装咖啡的纸杯。肉身沉重，感官怠惰，思绪仍停在前一晚告别Party中的某个瞬间，一片混沌的午夜两点，一只陌生又熟悉的手，游移片刻，重重一捏……

他不觉得工作难。Rock那时不能理解Terry几乎发疯一样地反抗着工作与家庭。即使没有文凭，Terry并不是难以托付的人——事实上他做事可靠，只是不喜欢无谓条框。从不敷衍——他那种人并不能不豪情万丈地做事。但是他开始将自己的不愿归于懒散与能力匮乏，尽管事实不是如此；而且对舆论与谴责无动于衷，甚至熟视无睹。

而他现在才隐约有了意识，Terry在反抗什么。

传说饿狼从他身边走了，他花了大力气劝走的，从此与那一家人不怎么联络。他和现实世界也保持着一种适宜的距离，忽近忽远，凭心所欲。然而，做着不温不火的工作，下了班疯了一样吃喝玩乐，不去想太多，不细读信用卡账单，是多么典型的逃避现实。只要想，每个人都能在日常中找到某种虚假的安全，轻而易举地分泌足量的多巴胺与肾上腺素，刷够存在感。 

这种生活，无异于温水煮青蛙，等到水开了连爬出锅的力气也没有。Rock常常无意识地注视公司更年长的同事，他们的表情让人记不住五官。而他怎样也无法想象自己会步入其中，成为他们的一员——成为自以为成熟稳重有趣自信，却没有一技之长傍身，对年轻同事指手画脚，忍受单调的日常和挫气的上级，心很大，能做和会做的事情却只有那么一点的人。他想要更多可能性，最好像一次没有重来按钮的RPG游戏，不开挂也不要攻略。他不想那么快尘埃落定，更不要知道未来的自己会变成什么样子。

他想要离开，一直都想；因为如果不赶紧做点什么，类似的情况绝对会降临在自己身上，即使闭着眼睛，都能预见自己未来的3年、5年、10年……一成不变的生活，对一个被Terry带大的人而言，实在是太可怕了。可是一个顺着社会错综复杂却有条不紊的血管漂游的细胞要破壁而出，是何等困难，又将面临什么呢？

生活的这一面，Terry多年前就已看穿，只是还抱希望。可在不对的路上拖的越久，做对事的概率不就越低吗？

Brittney曾转寄给他一封短笺，那是Terry给他动笔写过的唯一东西。

——我常常怀念我们一起在南镇的生活，却并不想回到那时。明天并不会永远美好，事实上不比今天烂就很不错了。原谅我，Rookie，但我希望昨日永远不会重现，也希望我们会一起开始新的旅程。

Andy总说我这把岁数旅行太老了，管它呢做了再说。时间让人越来越了解一个城镇，人也在之中逐渐抠出自己的位置。所以每隔一段时间我就想逃开它去另一个地方，走在路上无人识得，也不再有什么身份能把鼻子翘到天上去……

传说饿狼这样写道。虽然不晓缘由始末，在“兢兢业业”几年后他终于又开始了自己的life style。

Rock有时想，或许“死是对爱的成全”这种话不无道理，或许对那些在四肢上缠成绕指柔的羁绊更要快刀斩乱麻。任何不允诺他向前迈步的，不管是心爱的人，珍视的东西，残存的念想，还是留恋的城乡，最好都化为碎片。心是肯定要痛的，但痛不过几天，他要走向更新更广阔的世界，来日方长……他想得很多，想得越多越无法行动。

人终归是要努力生活的，生活是要能让人感到热血沸腾的，而不仅是一家好吃的餐馆，一片沙子细软的海滩，或者一个每天都有一点点新进展的工作。都说要走向更好的未来，但其实谁也不知道“更好”是不是“变坏”，是否会偏离自己最初的航向。

如果要Rock形容他理想中的生活，那一定有母亲——那个会让人对清贫的日子也心生感激的人。她身体孱弱，生活琐事足够耗光所有精气神，作画的爱好也无从继续；她却安然地接受一切，偶尔用焦糖在面包片上涂几笔，居然精巧活泛，惹得Rock看直了眼。而作为影响他至深的另一部分，Terry那个人也绝不会是Rock单纯主观想要离开，就可以成功的；何况他并不想。

20多年，他想当然地认为，所憧憬的生活就是心目中美好元素的合并拼凑，完全没留意它们是否牴牾。而就如正红的夹克不能和罗兰紫的裙子一同上身，Rock与母亲所过的生活，和之后他跟着Terry的流浪大相龉龃。Terry对南镇没有太多留恋，他保有在这里继续生活的条件与可能，抱着一种随时可以卷铺盖走人的绝情，坦然享受这个城市的一切礼遇，用老相好一样的语气抱怨它的不完美。也正因如此，他身处哪一座城市，并不是那么重要。

人一定要按他所想的生活，不然迟早会按他所生活的去想。最可怕的事，是一边后悔一边生活，在冰冷的城市里，苟且的选择安逸，忘了自己本来的梦想与初心。在17岁参加KOF并成绩斐然之后，Rock继续学业，随即工作，升职，买车，买房……他像一尾银鱼游入表面波澜不惊的社会中，没有瑕疵也并不突出。没人知道，他也不愿对自己承认，这样生活其实是对Terry的一种拒绝，即使对方也希望如此。

他需要力量，这他从未对自己否认。开始时只是单纯地喜欢格斗，喜爱那打出的一招一式，更能借此一直被Terry带在身边——他确实有天赋，Terry也没有什么别的可以教给他。但他没有忘记，格斗不但是Terry的本行，Geese也专精于此；越来越多左臂力量失控的情况发生过后，Rock几乎确信，不动用自己体内行将沸腾的罪恶血统，他就无法在这条道路上走得更远。而这让他无比担忧：打出罗生门的那双手，能够不沾染地狱的烈火与硫磺吗？

有些讽刺。他为了逃离Geese而追随Terry，又因为不想变成Geese而远离Terry。现在，远离的原因不存在了，远离的结果却作为卷裹着他的日常生活留了下来，嘲弄着自身意义的虚无。

新南镇在各个势力的瓜分之下日趋稳定，早已不是Geese独占鳌头的局面。虽然Geese一直保有他的野心，这却已经不再是他可以仅凭一己之力叱咤风云呼风唤雨的时代。Howard一手遮天的那个南镇，已经成为无谓对错的光辉历史，再不能随意主宰或颠覆任何人的命运……他的梦想实现了，但不全然是他曾经想像的那样。那有什么要紧？那又有什么要紧呢？

他，Rock Howard，已经不再处于自身姓氏所带来的任何一种阴翳之中；他不必再抗争，就可以自由地选择人生的道路。

梦的碎裂是有声音的，梦的实现甚至没有。当Rock在命运与身份间挣扎之时，他有清晰而火辣的痛感，他流血，他咬牙，他挥拳战斗……现在他些许明白过来：那些鼓舞与打气的话语，怂恿他实现梦想，却根本没有告知实现之后要如何作为。

——难道侥幸没有在奋斗中死去，反而要丢失存在的意义了吗？不需要再摆脱桎梏，不需要再追寻自由，而且还要继续生活……那么他应该做什么，又能够做什么？

风风火火杀红了眼的年轻人站在胜利的塔顶，高处的凛风令他清醒，又倍感迷茫。

Rock从没有像现在这样想念Terry。

手指停留在那个基本不可能打通的号码上，Rock踌躇了一下，还是拨了过去。大概还有话费——即便可能要几美元一分钟。

“Hello，Rookie？”

居然通了，Rock一时张口结舌，忘了要说什么。

“……Terry？你说话方便吗？”

“当然，不过你怎么会知道我在南镇？才刚下飞机……”

“什么？！”

刚想起要说的话再度被甩到脑后，“在机场等我！”

“——正想去Richard那里打发几个小时……哎？喂喂——”Terry刹住话头，有些讶异地看着通话结束的界面。

三步并作两步钻进自己的车里，Rock扯松了领带：他很久没有感觉自己因为什么事这样心情激动，连视野都更清明鲜亮了几分。

刚刚停稳车子，Rock就看到门口两个金发的人。两人都是日常打扮，因为不是夏天不是很看得出可圈可点的身材，却也十分惹眼。

Mary倚在摩托上，在小包中翻找着，“东丈写了信，我给你带过来了。”

“太谢谢你了，亲爱的，”Terry接过女子手中的几封信件，“你接下来去芬兰出任务？也许我们可以抽空见个面！”

“当然，不见不散！”Mary眨了眨眼，还是一样娇俏妩媚。

Rock坐在车里看着他们简短拥吻，他的金发扫着她红色防风大衣的兜帽……比礼节性的稍微亲热一点。当女侦探跨上摩托扬长而去后，他按了按喇叭。

“哟～Rookie，好久不见！”口气轻松宛如只是小别几日，Terry拉开车门将旅行袋甩到后座，在他旁边坐了下来。他的外套还是Rock帮他选的那件，现在脱了下来，露出里面芥末色的针织衫。

心中的五味杂陈化为实体堵在嗓子眼，Rock一脚油门，车蹿了出去。

冬天的海，色调偏灰，不必踩进去也知道波浪中蕴着寒气。十年前的那条街已经修得焕然一新，甚至还有观景台；Rock接着往前开，终于见到了沙滩。

“你专程带我来吹冷风？还以为要去吃一顿……”闲扯一路的Terry关上车门，拎起外套。

“你还是一样话多。”Rock锁了车，带头向海边走去，Terry莫名奇妙地跟上脚步。

这片海滩对他们都不陌生，尤其是这日落时分。太阳从半空中掉到椰子树上，再慢悠悠地沿树干滑到水里，熄火，溶成满天的霞。

“记得那次讲演过后，你也是载着我飚到这里。”

“那时是摩托。”

“嗯啊。”Terry和他并排站定。

Rock走开来去，“这样一想，过去很久了。”

“你一开始就喜欢来这片地方练拳，记得吗？”

“当然。”他捡起一块扁石头，平着掷向金色的海面。

“老大，那边有人打架！”

这条街上有个窝棚，是个废弃的车库。到了晚上，就横七竖八地倒满了无家可归的流浪汉们；没有占到“地盘”的人便只能睡到街上。他们多数是黑进美国没有身份的人，不能正式地被雇佣也没有社会保障，甚至死活都没有人在意。

这个窝棚下也有孩子，多数是这些人毫无责任诞下的后代，连生父是谁都不甚清楚。他们多半用楚楚可怜的模样行乞，或是凭借灵便的身形干些偷鸡摸狗的勾当。Rock这两种都不干，他教训了当时的孩子头，理所当然地当起了山大王，吃着不那么硬的面包，睡着不漏雨漏风的地界……当然，他们要躲着那些大人，他们甚至会跟孩子抢东西。

“哪里？”

“Pao Pao Cafe前面！”

孩子们一窝蜂地跑过去，手脚并用地扒着水泄不通的腰和腿。观众们挥舞着胳膊，欢呼叫嚣着一个名字：

“Terry！打呀！”

“揍他，Terry！”

“Terry Bogard！”

听闻Geese曾经败在这个男人手上，Rock奋力钻进围观街头斗殴的人群，正好看到Terry一个过肩摔将对手放倒，捡起打掉的帽子在膝上掸了掸，龇牙咧嘴地擦了擦流血的耳朵戴上。

人群炸开了锅一般地沸腾了。

“来Pao Pao Cafe找麻烦要更有点本事。”Terry一瘸一拐地朝店里走，对着门口的Richard大喊，“我赊的账是不是可以一笔勾销啦？”

“想都别想，那我亏大了！”大胡子老板迅速否认，“但今天我请你！”

“好嘞！哇，这是谁家孩子——”Terry急转过身，刚刚Rock对着他的屁股来了一拳——因为够不到脑袋。

人群一边哄笑一边散去，并没有什么家长应答。穿着脏兮兮T恤衫和膝盖有破洞短裤的小孩仍然对他招呼着各种没什么作用的拳脚，他有他的小兄弟们没有的胆量来惹Terry，也许不仅是胆量。

Terry攥住他的拳头，“喂喂，那边倒着的是你朋友？他没事的——啊，痛！”

丝毫不买账的小鬼踢了他胫骨一脚，又一口咬上眼前的胳膊。

“哎哟哎哟，行啦你已经给朋友报仇了，休战吧，我快饿扁了～”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！”男孩耍赖一般不松口，他要Terry认真起来和自己打，好知道自己能不能胜过那个抛下母亲的混蛋。

“你在说什么，莫不是太饿了？可是我不能吃……得了，Richard不会介意的。”

于是Terry进门去享受他的免费晚餐——一只胳膊上挂着Rock。

“真的不来？我确定这个比我的胳膊好吃。”Terry用另一只手推给他一根热狗，直接喝空了一杯可乐。

Rock确实饿了。第一次出入这种场所，吧台光怪陆离的灯闪得他眼花。

“你为什么不和我打！”小孩子终归是小孩子，他松了口，把着的胳膊上有个紫色的圆圆牙印，中间缺了一块——他在换牙。

把热狗的一头塞到他嘴里，Terry满不在乎地抽回胳膊，“我为什么要和你打……那人真是你朋友？他不是什么好人——”

“我不认识他，我就要和你打！”Rock将面包从嘴里拿出来，黄芥茉酱流了他一手。

“我招你惹你了……”Terry嘀咕着，“等你长大再说吧，我可不欺负小孩。”

“不要！我现在就要打赢你！”

“……”Terry受不住这番胡搅蛮缠，抬头望向Richard，“这孩子什么来头？”

“啊……这不是西街的小魔王吗？街那边那群孩子，全听他的。”店老板认出了那对红眼睛，“之前被一个女人带大，可她身体不太好，去年就……”

“……”Terry用油乎乎的手揉了揉男孩脏兮兮的头发，“你比我小时候厉害。”

提及母亲，Rock竟然瞬间老实，显出了点儿怕生似的腼腆畏缩，这让Terry感到有趣，“怎么认识我的？”

“……你打赢过那个人，南镇的头头。”

“Geese？可还是叫他逃了……”提起这件事，Terry就气不顺，“小鬼，你叫什么？”

Rock没有再回那个窝棚。Pao Pao Cafe打烊之后，Terry直接扛着困得神智不清的小孩去了下榻的旅店——胳膊上还印着Rock的“战绩”……

“比划两下？”

“啊？”他回神，Terry已经把外套扔向一边。

解开西装扣，Rock在心里赞许了一番衣服质量，“你还有这兴致。”

“哈哈哈，小心接招，小白领！”

吃下一招的Terry倒退一步，后背撞到树上，一些枝叶毕毕剥剥地落在周围。

“天晚了，”Rock站定，半只鞋陷在沙里。他抖抖脚，弯腰捡起Terry的衣服甩过去，“穿上吧，风冷。”

“哈……彻底被你小看了呐。”Terry有些僵硬地扶了扶腰。

Rock不动声色地揉了揉之前扛下不少拳头的前臂，“你不年轻了啊。”

看着对方嘟囔着拍扑身上的沙，他猛然忆起今天已经不是第一次说这句话。

“Geese……死了。”

面前人动作顿住，有几分惊讶——大概是因为自己叫了那个人的名字，Rock想。

“……要我安慰你吗？”Terry走向他，不由分说来了个大剌剌的熊抱。

——完全会错了意。他闷在松松的飞行员夹克里，滑滑的纤维表面被风吹得潮湿。

“这种结果，怎样也不尽人意。”他对着衣服闷闷说话，传进耳廓的声音好像也变潮了。

“……你在说什么？”

“我不像人们期待那样。”

“嗯？”

“Billy说我活得没意义。”

“嗯？！！”

“我很拼命，像个沙漠里的人以为翻过眼前的沙丘就有水源，可是事情总不如我所想，沙丘之后还是沙丘，绿洲则在脑子之外就不存在……我不满意我自己，我不知道怎样能让自己满意——”

“等等，你一次说太多——”

后背被大力拍了拍，他叹口气，停下自己的语无伦次，“……更别提让别人满意了。”

“生活当然不尽如人意，可话又说回来，对自己满意了就没法进步，”余光中他能扫到眨动的睫毛，“你还说了什么来着？啊，对了……不可能让所有人都满意吧。”

“那你呢，”他偏了偏头，确保对方看不到自己的脸，“满意吗？”

几乎是立刻，Rock就后悔得想给自己几拳。那种语气比自己小时候的还要幼稚，有点像在耍赖了。

Terry半晌没有说话，不知是感到诧异还是为难。Rock不敢动，静静地看着浮在眼前肩膀上方的海岸线，一点点变得不再刺目，不再挣扎。

“……回去吧。”

隐隐听到对方肚子抗议，他放开手向车走去。眼前金色的斑驳挥之不去，他有点看不清东西。

从drive through窗口（注：可以不下车买东西的方便窗口，不会翻译）买快餐填了肚子，两人又开回了机场。

“延误了，”Terry看着手机，一脸正中下怀，“航班。”

“……”

Rock不予置评，“你还想去哪里吗？我载你去。”

“才两小时，去哪里也来不及。”Terry像是才注意到一般打量着方向盘与座椅，“好车啊，你也买了房子？下次有时间带我瞧瞧！”

“你是想蹭地方住吧。”他自然而然地领会了他的意图，不仅仅是言语上。

“哈哈哈，你不会收我钱吧？我还想攒着请Pao Pao Cafe新来的女招待喝几杯。”

“不仅不会，还加送服务，”Rock压下声音，发狠说道，“我可是要把你剥光了绑在客厅里那张漂亮的实木圈椅上，让你哭的。”

Terry扬起眉毛，“有点脏，Rookie你可算是学坏了。”

他心虚地扬起嘴角。Terry是不知道，不论是白日梦，还是真的春梦，在那些幻想里，他都经历了多少磨难与辉煌，多少龌蹉的旖旎的情节，而且可是竟然甚至很多故事不是以干了个爽为重心，目标或结局的。

这是另一个版本的“想得越多越无法行动”……所以充斥着梦境的人，也对自己失望了吗。

“我一直在梦里对你为所欲为来着。”他心里乱七八糟，破罐破摔地开口。

“难道我会乖乖就范？”

“Brittney告诉我，不论开始怎么难搞，X上个一百次都会顺服了。”

“Brittney吗，她可不如你好带，去年居然要单飞，不跟着我玩了……越来越像她妈妈，这可真可怕。”Terry有点心塞地说着。

Rock转头看了看Terry，笑出了声，“比像你好。”

“也对，不管怎样Mary都是个很棒的女人。”

“……你也知道啊。”

“比起那个，Rookie，”Terry的手抚上他的侧脸，贴合着下颌的弧线，“你还想躲我多久？”

掌心的温度渗进腮颊，他半真半假地抱怨，“……怎么可能真想，Terry。”

话音未落，坐在副驾驶的人就探了半边身子过来。越靠越近的蔚蓝漾漾盈盈，他不敢睁眼更不忍闭眼……那个吻比刚刚看了很久的海岸线还要无望而痴缠。

“这种事，”嘴唇稍稍退后，Terry欣赏着他的眼神，“我可一点都不擅长意淫。”

“所以你真要用那两小时干这个——喂！”

他是被贴着车顶扔过去的，后背撞到后排的座椅背，差点反弹成脸着地。Rock恼怒地仰起头，始作俑者异常敏捷地从驾驶座的空隙处“空降”到他身上。

“Sorry我等不及下次了，”Terry象征性地道歉，毫无诚意，“就亲了一下……你有这么想我？”

他还穿着鼓溜溜的外套，像只棕色的熊，穿着牛仔裤的腿贴着他腿间，那里坚硬无比。

Rock瞪着那张脸，被想扁人的欲望憋到快心肌梗塞，还是下了什么决心一般将手伸向皮带。

Terry边笑边抬手帮他，“刚说了那么豪气的话，不作数？”

“……笨蛋，”忍无可忍地一拳，Terry捂着鼻子叫痛，“Terry等下还要飞好几个小时吧。”

“这么体谅真是多谢，哈哈哈哈～”

“……我要改主意了！”又是一拳。

“多用点力推开我呀，”金属皮带扣顺着腿滑下冰凉的线，随之抚过同样轨迹的，是温厚的掌心，“只有这种程度我不会停。”

“你无赖！”

“说得好！”眼前竖起拇指。

居然照单全收，Rock气得七窍生烟。

耽溺肉欲会带来灾祸与灭亡，他一直这样认为，何况是来源于不适切的关系。他不想撇清自己，但是年长他十余岁的Terry，难道不该更能够自制自律，不伤深爱的人的心吗？他在心里埋怨起对方，埋怨他轻易满足了他，轻易得近乎像不在意了；恼火Terry的立场不坚定与不拒绝，或者是自己对他的无能为力。于是青年暗暗较起劲，挂出一副淡漠模样，沿着正直大路上道德的车辙越走越疏远……他可永远不希望Terry知道这些。

时光不一定会带来成长与思维的更加广远，而且与感情相比怕是太过轻浅，这是他后来才知道的。除去出身与运气，除去那些恰恰对决定做什么与怎样生活至关重要的部分，人能够主宰自己的百分比依然少得可怜——爱也好，情欲也罢，显然不在其列。

——有些事是逃不过的，Rock盯着视野里张兀的膝盖迷迷糊糊地想。它们和他一样发着抖想要逃开，又把那快意纳入之间。像烙进骨髓的格斗技巧一样，感官忠实地记得意志试图遗忘的东西，熟识的温度与疼痛让他断断续续吐字不清，很快他甚至忘了是不是口无遮拦地将心中所想一股脑抛了出去，包括千万要在Terry面前藏好的那些。他的腕贴着他的颈，之上有烫而柔软的唇……他绝望着，想着绝不再有资格谴责Terry不能抵制住诱惑。

事实上，每次他谴责Terry时，Geese都更有理由谴责他的举棋不定；每次他鄙夷Geese时，Terry也更有理由鄙夷他的模棱两可。他们却都没有这样做。

“走神可不好，”膝弯内侧被咬了一口，力道不轻，他惊呼出声，“下次被我发现，就不止这里了。” 

他在逐渐晦暗不明的光线中扑腾，耳朵里充斥着震耳欲聋的呼吸；除了眼前人与他自己，无论是海水，车流，还是冬天的风，高楼的阴影，都毫不相干又遥不可及。这是另一个世界，引力，形变，无从掌握；身体深处有什么在蠢蠢欲动，不祥地嘶吼——一个人怎么能妄图回避自己？

激烈，没有招架的余力。几块肌肉痉挛着，他大口喘着气，闭上眼睛。

机场的车流并未因时间的推移而减少，不断有车子停下又开走，圆圆扁扁的人扛着方方的箱子上上下下进进出出，形色匆忙，因离别或即将团聚显着各色的表情。

收拾停当，Terry查点着行李，“不跟我走？”

——为什么不是你留下来？他听见自己在心里问，为什么要抛下我？

“我……”他艰涩地清了清嗓子，又开口，“我现在……”

——谁抛下谁还不一定呢，他忽而又这样想。没人说过被动的离开就不叫离开，Terry浪迹萍踪，实则还是老样子；Rock看似原地未动，却早已跑过了头。两个人的距离拉远，越拉越远，太远太远了……又怎么知道谁在前，谁在后呢？

“你是慢热的人，做决定也要很久，我不想勉强你，”一阵沉默，Terry习惯性地把手伸向他的头发，“是你的话，一定追得上我。”

“何止，已经超过去了。”他板起脸，有些惆怅。

“往回跑啊，谁叫你跑那么快。”

“人生不走回头路。”他想正经严肃地抬杠，还是在中途破功笑了出来。

“那你再跑快点，反正地球是圆的。”

Terry也笑，他们很久没有和一直以来一样相对着笑得这么天真，Rock只希望这不是最后一次。

“走了，Rookie。”迈出车门，Terry摆了摆刚刚揉过对方头发的手，没有回头。

像是往汽水里投了一把泡腾片，Rock无言地注视着在记忆中贯穿纵横了二十年也没什么变化的背影，胸腔一片翻涌。他转头默默地跟着前方路口的交通灯读秒，空气干涩起来，似乎水分被绞拧着带走了。

指节敲玻璃的清脆声响，他忙不迭摇下车窗，“忘了东西？”

“一直想了一路，然后就忘……啊啊，Rookie，”熟悉的声音飘进来，“你真的没有自觉，我一生中最得意的部分就是你？”

“……！”

像是有人帮他疏通了刻意阻塞的泪管，他突然觉得酣畅淋漓。既不是愧疚也不是感动，和以往任何一种情绪都不同。这不是关于Terry，不是那些仰慕，崇拜，眷恋和想要照顾体谅的心情……不，不是。这是仅属于他自己的，是他在与过去的自己谈判未来，是他在与未来的自己争取现在。

“当时不知道怎么开口……我认为太显而易见，说出来你要嫌烦又肉麻，谁知道——喂，别生气啊——”

Rock飞快按上了车窗，把世界挡在光学玻璃膜外。前方的景象由清晰渐渐模糊，又因眨眼变换了折射角度几度更迭；他笑，对着方向盘无声地咧开嘴，眼泪却止也止不住。

——即使还没有能做好决定……他想，与自己和解，坦然接受现状，带着一颗安稳又动荡的心继续前行，自己已经很幸运。

———————那啥，我突然发现，TE线也不能有这段orz———————

候机厅里，Terry拨通了Billy的电话，那是Howard集团客服告知的。

“很久没有听到你的声音了，令妹还好？”

“是你……！你打电话来幸灾乐祸？”

“不，我才没那么无聊——”

“你听好了，”Billy低沉地打断他，“那位大人死了，可他的志向不会灭亡！”

听筒中传来笑声，“还是老样子，你以为我在意这个——”

“Terry Bogard，别太得意了！”打断对方的话，他有些恼怒。

“我说你啊，不考虑考虑自己的生活吗？人不能光靠仇恨活着——”

“你有什么资格跟我说这个？”

“哈……够执着，可你的生命里不是只有Geese吧。”

“闭嘴！那位大人他——”

“他的事我不管。”Terry收了笑，“可是Billy，你也听好了，别动我的儿子，你知道我什么意思。”

“跟你有什么关系——”Billy喊出声，对方却已经挂断了。

他放下手机，另一只手捏紧了红色的长棍。Terry几乎是他的同龄人，而在他们互看不顺眼之前，他就跟从Geese了。他认同那个人的野心，那份同样宏大的力量也令他又敬又畏……虽然Geese并不把他太当回事——那位大人连亲生儿子也没有多看过两眼。要不是有这一身棍术，他绝不会得到Geese的任何垂青。

他想起早些时候见到的红眼青年，想到那明显不理直气壮却毫不退让的对答……那位大人的儿子居然对异禀天赋弃如敝履，活得像个普通人，他不能理解。

——一个人的能力当然是那个人的一部分，而且是重要的部分，Billy这样想。Geese Howard的形象根深蒂固，或许过于深固了；他离去的事实在他心中蛀蚀出一个不断扩大的空洞，曾经越是深重，其后便越是狠毒。他致力于协助那位大人贯彻血淋淋的野心，为此有无数的牺牲者前赴后继地跳进痛苦与仇恨的深渊，死亡并不能抹平这可怕的创面……那太过久远，他一时想不起自己为何要那样做。

“哥，你的脸色很可怕……谁的电话啊？”Lily在旁边问，抱着一叠晾干的衣物。

“……没什么。”Billy在心里咒骂几句，接过了她怀里的东西。

带着妹妹定居英国……这个探讨计划过无数次的设想，他突然想试试看。

———————HE线到此止步，以下接True Ending—————————

门边传来击叩，“Rock哥，你睡着了？”

半梦半醒之间，Rock挣扎着抓住椅子的扶手。桌面上摊开的，是已经看过的报纸，Howard首脑去世的讯息不客气地占着头条。

“抱歉，Brittney，该训练了？”

“还没有，我早到了。”少女鬼精鬼精地抱着书包溜进他的办公室，想也知道是打着这名义向学校请了假，“我在想罗生门那一招……之前在一本小说中读到过这个名。”

“小说吗，你是这个家最有文学造诣的人了。”

“京都的确有这个地方，我看过图片，代表’人间地狱’。”

“……那个人说过，’所谓罗生门者，一切为了生存而已’。如果足够坚定，善恶都是别人说的。”他喃喃道，走向摩天大楼的窗前。

他忆起另一个梦境。大概是看了几部灾难片，梦里的巨浪如秋千一轮轮荡到天上去，在拔地而起的诸多高楼上盖出灰白萧索的泡沫。镶着花岗岩砖板与钴蓝玻璃钢的建筑，包括他身处的那座，水草一般动荡颓唐。

有钱有势之人都在逃窜，一圈圈奔向楼顶，那里泊了几只蜻蜓般的直升机，也恰如吞蚊子一样将那些吸饱了血大着肚子的一群几口吞下；而穷人用餐刀在颈侧割出了腮，当呼吸的血味随穿梭的水逐渐散去，他们行走于海底的街道，像几万世纪以来都诸如这般生活。

他相信自己在塔的风口看到了Geese，Terry踩着浪尖快速迎上去；他脚下的鸭舌帽立于石青的水体，头顶是夹着月灰水汽的风，他跳起来单手吊在直升机上，惬意的欢呼与带着仇恨的咆哮无处可闻。人类文明的器械上上下下地躲避着自然，一眨眼就都消失不见。

他低头，楼下是不断上涨的海水。水中倒映的人影浮散，宛若人鱼的长发；那好像他母亲一笔笔画出来的，她认不出他，盘腿坐在空中不回头，海水打不湿她的笔和画布……

一隅拥挤的天穹随脚步移到眼前，没有海浪。他感到晕眩。

Fin.


	4. 相忘以沫，相濡于江湖

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊这一系列文终于写完了，我再不想写这么沉重的东西了……话说我下学期的室友叫Brittney，一个金发碧眼热情加州妹子［此处不知道用什么表情］……
> 
> ＊文风如脱缰之马系列，Mary不管是和Terry打配合枪战还是和Billy（我真的超爱这篇的Billy，中二＋妹控得恰到好处）对手戏我都写得挺暗爽的这好可怕，所以，她真的成功胜过我认识的99%［留1%怕她骄傲］的女人了。
> 
> ＊Terry就是那种，关键紧急时刻很可靠一眼爱上，平时就懒的太够呛（当然也还是爱）的人，我觉得。
> 
> ＊前情：由于之前在下的心态比较混乱，又有一篇写坏了没改链接的，导致这系列文排得混乱……总之是两条时间线，其一为<表篇>，<里篇>，BE，<番外（HE）>，<底篇>；其二为<表篇>，<里篇>，TE，<底篇>，底篇的TE……［充分可以看出来，只要人不死，是否HE其实主要取决于文章停在哪里😂。但是TE更符合原作饿狼精神（不！绝对不是！）与初衷……］

『岁月为百代之过客，逝去之年亦为旅人也。』

“带Brittney离开，Mary！”Terry冲进门，坚硬的手枪轮廓在柔软的睡衣下凸显出来，“不能联系Leona，他们好像不再信任你了！”

“！”Mary一跃而起，眼神清明得看不出之前确实在睡。前男友Butch一贯按特工的标准要求她，这种“瞬间重启”的本事实在不算什么。没有多询问任何，她迅速穿鞋，揽起熟睡的女儿跃窗而出，那姿势轻巧如燕，Brittney甚至没有醒。

街上潮湿而寒冷。Mary奔走着擦过一盏行将就木，诡谲眨眼的路灯，暗暗咬紧牙齿。

他们在四处流窜——说逃窜也不为过。直接原因是Terry用组织的设备定位她和女儿的所在地，却被内鬼做巧撬了权限，整个小队都陷入危机；他们还没有任何机会相互通气，所以雇佣兵们干脆认为被背叛了也并不是没有可能。

但这一切的起因，却是她和Terry置气，跑了出来……

她赢了，他还是来找她了——这是Mary在接到密报时一闪而过的念头。她随即便没什么机会想这些；因为Terry带着一条不知都是何方神圣的“大尾巴”，十分钟后，她所在房间的玻璃窗就被打成了筛子。

他们在街上会合，全凭偶然和默契；尽管立即丢掉了身上一切可以追踪定位的设备，依然有不少人继续觊觎他们的行踪，幕后之手显然不打算善罢甘休。那些人不是等闲之辈，却也不算要命的对手，唯一的问题是，Heidren的雇佣兵们无法联系到，子弹等配给很难得到补充。

“妈妈？”Brittney迷迷糊糊地问，“我们在哪里？爸爸呢？”

“嘘，任务进行中，不能暴漏目标。”女儿压得她手臂肌肉近乎麻木，而她竟然因为神经绷紧，此刻才注意到。

“Mary！十一点！”Terry从前方街道一幢矮楼中冲出来，对她摆着夸张的口形。

她与他短暂对视，跑向他所指的方向。后方子弹刮擦的锐响不断，她没有回头。

“在这里待着，我去帮爸爸，”Mary把Brittney安置在一个隐蔽处，“二十分钟等不到我就去这里。”

Brittney接过她手中的便签纸，眼睛深处透着惊惧，却像做游戏般无比镇定地默念一遍内容后放入口中嚼个稀巴烂。

——也许这场模拟游戏对她来说过于真实了，Mary想。

“……别哭。”Mary拉开手枪保险，简短的叮嘱。不知是说给女儿，还是说给自己。

工装靴跑回三个街口，消音器宛如被卡了脖子的鸟一般的声音已经非常清晰了。

“Mary！”突然被扯着胳膊肘拽一个趔趄，Terry带她跑到一处拱门背后，“你回来殉情？我真是感激！”声音里是浓浓的责备。

“多少人？”她选择性忽略掉他的语气。

“不是个位数。”

Mary摸索着把最后两个弹匣揣进Terry的口袋里，目光投向看似静寂的空气。

“我知道你在想什么，没戏。”Terry压低声音，“上楼！”

——那岂不是自绝后路！Mary刚想反驳，话语就被飞来嵌入墙体的弹头堵在口里，距她仅仅一尺远……她已经没空详尽思虑了。

这是个三层公寓，L型建构其中的一臂很长。他们跑上楼梯踹开拦网，翻上屋顶向着追击者的反向跑去。

快速跑动之下，对话很是艰难，“Mary，等下我们只能跳了。”

“……”艰难却不只是来源于炸痛的胸腔。

“今晚你在上面。”

“都什么时候了，”她忍无可忍地开口，眼泪却先夺眶而出，“还说这种混帐话！”

“三楼，死不了。”Terry轻描淡写，“别再把女儿丢下。”

边缘的排水沟逐渐近了，同样逼近的是寻找与进攻。他抱住她，两人穿着睡衣旋进夜空里。

她不知道下坠的一瞬间耳边温热的话语是不是错觉……

Mary猛地坐起，从枕下掏枪拉保险下床一气呵成……她双手举枪戒备了十秒，然后泄力一般关上保险，垂下手臂。

心脏仍在狂跳，她无声地看向窗外，不是满月也不是新月，寻常的夜晚。Terry略略翻了个身，打起比呼吸稍重一点的呼噜。

Rock搬去公司宿舍住了，一直没有联系，Terry也从来不提。而他们两人来了个对换：之前她偶尔起夜时，Terry总呆坐在冰箱前喝酒；现在他睡得死猪不怕开水烫一般，Mary却屡屡被梦境烦扰。

他们的确曾身陷险境，但没多久，事态就得到了解决，一家人也回到了南镇，过着她和Rock所期待的生活。可是她却被困在流亡的梦魇，每每和Terry变着法子为对方和女儿做着牺牲……人的血肉之躯，一碰就碎了，Mary从没有如此切实地感受到这一点。

她用被子裹住自己，思索着这该代表什么内心或是潜意识里的东西。她感到害怕。

晚上没睡好，一天都神情恍惚。

“Mary，你有在听吗？”

“……抱歉，你说什么？”她揉了揉眉心，将手伸向旁边的咖啡壶。

她的杯口被带手套的手盖住，Whip稍稍倾身，“你没事吧？这已经是我看着你喝的第三杯，快到引起短时间精神紊乱的阈值了。”

“你说的对。”Mary将壶放回原处，“接着说吧。”

“本月的人口失踪案，疑似Howard势力所为……”Whip翻开案宗，语气平板地说着，又犹疑地停下，“你看上去很不好，还是回去休息吧？”

“不，我并不能……其实我不想进入睡眠。”Mary简单谢绝，“失踪人口档案可否调给我看？”

“好。”Whip敲了几下键盘，屏幕上便出现了详尽资料与照片。

Mary仔细端详着女性的五官，“好像在哪里见到过，总有一种熟悉感，但名字确实不认识。”

“在街上遇到过也说不定，”不远处的Ralf插话，“鞭子你记得明早出任务。”

“知道，大佐。还有别叫我鞭子。”

“Mary？”Leona从科室外走进来，一手牵着Brittney，“Terry差底下人带过来的。”

“他人呢？”神经一瞬间绷紧，在咖啡因的作用下，Mary感到胸口发窒。

“据说在追线索。”

Ralf不赞同地砸了咂嘴，“有家室真是不适合干这个啊。”

除了Brittney，所有人都瞟了眼他，没人接腔。

“是我发现的！”小姑娘神气地邀功，“我在路口看到一地的发夹，爸爸让我到这里汇报！”

“任务圆满完成，”Mary对着女儿强打精神，又转向各人，“我就先回去了。”

Ralf和Leona点点头，Whip叮嘱了几句注意身体。

没回来，也没消息……眼看着手机显示时间快到凌晨一点，Mary躺在床上，没办法入睡也没办法集中注意力做任何事情。

他应承下这份她安排的差事，事实上，Terry干得太好了，Heidern上校几乎拿他当自己部下在用——这Mary绝对没想到，她敢说Rock也想不到。之前懒洋洋地推拒一切公事私事的人摇身一变任劳任怨，Mary几乎想查一查这是不是个Nests的复制人。

她真的赢了，他变得完全地符合她的期待……是吗？

Mary终于忍不住，走进小屋摇醒Brittney，“紧急事件，”她给女儿穿上大衣，“能带我去你看到发夹的路口吗？”

那所谓的路口，不过正对着两幢高楼间很窄的缝隙；市中心的边缘，最暧昧恶劣的地带。Mary打量几眼地上干涸的泥与靠墙处各种体液排泄物的痕迹，拉着女儿的手往前走。

“看来你也被Duke摆了一道啊。”角落里猛然传来声音，吓了Mary一跳。

“Billy！”她猛然想起了下午浏览的那张照片，与女孩眉眼相似的记忆中的人就是在KOF里照过面的Duke。

“你说‘也’是什么意思？”

“意思就是我也是，不过……不，你看样子不是为这个来的。”

“Terry呢？”

厌恶的神色在Billy脸上浮现，“他大概同Meira兄弟一起，在Duke的府邸……一群想在这里当家做主的臭虫！”

Mary松了口气，根本没听见Geese手下的咒骂，“失踪的女孩和Duke有关系？”

“是他妹妹，但是早就失踪了，Duke把系统黑了再报案，警局那些饭桶就以为是才失踪……说白了，Duke是为了引出Alba和Soiree，那两人本就致力消灭Duke的势力，Terry Bogard是误入其中。”

“那么你又是什么风吹来的？”她看着Geese的手下步近，把女儿护在身后，“Howard已经强弩之末，还想卷土重来？”

“我的目的，无可奉告。”Billy将长棍扛在肩上，“我们队友一场，别说得那么难听，大家都是为了生存。”

“我可没有为了生存，搞得别人家破人亡。”

“是你那么以为，坏人也有家，也有爸妈……”男人摊了摊手，“你结婚了吧，那是你女儿？真难得。”

Mary翻了翻眼睛，“你呢？也该结婚了吧？还守着妹妹过日子？”

Billy露齿而笑，略扬起头，显得有点痞气，但他实在是个严肃正经的人。

“Mary，你还是……”

“什么？”

“从来不按套路出牌。”他不想提Terry，她也不想提。

“多谢夸奖。”Mary也笑起来，97年他们偶尔也会因为获得阶段性的胜利相视而笑，毕竟组队格斗也是一种合作。看着对方淡色的蓝眼睛，她突然心血来潮。

“喏，问你件事。”

“你说。”

“你听过’真正的痛苦是说不出来的’这种话吧？那是不是说，成天嚷嚷着受不了的那些，其实都是可以忍受的？”

Billy一脸“这是什么鬼”地扫她一眼。不过Lily曾经是脑子里飘满七彩泡泡的天真少女，有一阶段也经常说一些在他看来很不着边际的话，他习惯性地试图去理解她。

“我不认识成天嚷嚷的人，那种人死得最快，还来不及认识。”

“那么……如果不能忍受，会怎么办呢？”

“是出了什么问题吗，你这种语气，”Billy看着女侦探，她女儿快靠着她的腿睡着了，“那个混蛋怎么样我不管，我还巴不得他……不过Mary，要是在生活中一个人突然不计较也不争辩，那他多半确定自己就要脱离那种生活了。”

随着Meira兄弟解决掉事端，真相也自然水落石出。拜Mary一时难以自抑的冲动所赐，接下来的白天连Brittney都在家睡觉。Mary还是难以入睡，她无意识地用指甲边缘抠着已经开始剥落的香槟色甲油，一边回想着Billy的话。

……他多半确定自己就要脱离这种生活了。那么，他是想去哪里？

走出女儿的小屋，Mary打量着沙发上拥有传说之饿狼称号的男人。大概累坏了，他还来不及换衣服就睡着，被肌肉撑满的T恤衫有土与血的印子。短短的胡茬从下巴上钻出来，这让他看起来相当粗野——Terry本来也是与优雅无缘的人，但又和Ralf和Clark不一样，他没有那种枪械的铁与火药味……她在他大腿边轻轻坐下，向那张熟悉的面孔伸出手，却不知道自己想干什么。

——他不适合干这个，Terry自己也说过。可是离开这份工作，又怎么办呢？又能去哪里呢？

“我哪里也不去啊，”伸出的手被握住了，Terry睁开眼睛，“要去哪里调查？”

“啊！”她竟无意中将心里想的念了出来，半是惊吓半是尴尬，Mary感到心跳加剧，“你什么时候醒的？”

“你从女儿屋里出来那时。”

“……”

她看着他，近乎认不出来。他的眼睛似藏着无边无际，无穷无尽的耐心，以至于无论世上发生了什么，它们都只是持观望态度，一言不发。她不知道他什么时候有了这种眼神：温柔，包容，却像暴雨前阴翳的天，缺乏氧气。

“怎么了吗？你看上去又累又为难。”

“我在想……南镇太危险了，换个地方生活会不会好些。”

“那样好不好，我可说不准。”Terry的表情夹了几丝讥讽——就连擂台挑衅时，他都不曾出现过那样的表情，“或许至少你不会恨我，我也不会恨自己。”

Mary蓦地呆住，“Terry，你——”

“答应我，别再试图这样为我着想了，好吗？”他拍拍她的肩膀，起身走向洗手间，“你不觉得我同你父亲和前男友过得越来越像了？”

“你！”她猛地站起，气急败坏。

“生活一直在继续，”Terry站定，“只有狗才会乐此不疲地追着自己的尾巴转圈。”

“你想怎么样。”她的恼火突然就漏了气，遗下萎顿的皮囊。

他转过身，定定看她几眼，卸下什么一般换了副表情向她走来，“……我的错，不该提这个。”

Mary重重地又在沙发上坐下来，一脸悲戚。

他在她面前蹲下来，“对不起，亲爱的。等Brittney醒了，我们出去吃东西吧。”

“再说好了。”

“吃东西兴致也不高，你生理期？”

“……没睡好。”她忽然有了一种啜泣的欲望。

“那去睡吧，”Terry松松地搂了她一下，“我想去Pao Pao Cafe喝一杯，就一杯我保证……顺便带晚饭回来。”

她盯着地毯从他离开坐到他回来，没有哭也没有睡着。

Terry并没有去Pao Pao Cafe，他去了一个清吧，有个歌手在自弹自唱一首非常沉重的歌。

——面如死灰的你 请踌躇不前吧 请逃跑吧 请躲起来吧……

不断重复的段落，蛊惑一般在杯中与灯下盘旋。他举起杯子，喝干了烈性的液体。

他以为总归有一份爱情能让他愿意停下，可是爱情又是什么呢？愿意停下就能够停下吗？他遇到了她，在他们最年轻的时代，爱就是发疯一般与对方的身体和灵魂搏击，掀起头盖骨为彼此盛酒……人生中那些狂喜与狂悲尽数放大，一草一木都仿佛轰隆隆放肆奔走的巨人。

他们生活在一起，起先凭借机缘巧合与偶然的冲动，后来就沿着习惯的惰性……一家人融为一体，相互影响，交织，学习；或许这才是婚姻的坚韧，与苦难。女人就是那样，不论你不听她们的，还是对她们言听计从，她们总有理由不高兴，自己都搞不清楚为什么……女人真的就是那样。

Terry叹口气，放弃了进一步考虑自己的事。他一直暗中瞄着Rock，知道他加班，升职，跳槽……南镇的势力除了Howard，还有Duke与Meira兄弟瓜分，他要确保任何一派都不会打扰到他在社会自食其力的养子。

在社会立足很难，他已经知道了。但只要在自己走路，走自己的路，即使阻碍重重，也是值得尊敬的，没什么好抱怨的……是的，他全心全意这样想。不再对现状急躁，他已经尝到了甜头。

送女儿去上学之后，Mary回到公寓，Terry正在客厅严阵以待。

“Heidern上校叫我来问你，”他朝茶几上的信封努努嘴，“怎么回事？”

“我打算休个假，与他们中止合作。你的话，帮你办了离休手续，通过了？”

Terry的脸上看不出表情，“这么大的事，也不说一声。”

“我不确定能够通过，那可比社保金多多了……看来你运气不错。”

“你会钻制度的漏洞给我搞钱花，难以想象。”

“旅行当然很需要钱。”Mary从包里掏出另外两个信封。

“这什么，KOF邀请函？”Terry疑惑地接过，翻过来找蜡封，“今年寄来的很早啊。”

“不是。”她走到他面前，“我们离婚吧。”

Terry从没有封口的信封中抽出协议，略张开了嘴，倍感意外。简单浏览后，他将它放回原处，架一条腿到膝上，“说吧，还有什么爆炸性新闻？”

“没有了。”

“……”

他看着她，像在逼供。

“就这样，你自由了。”

“Mary，”Terry起身，眼神晦暗，她不禁后退，他更大步上前，直到她碰到了落地灯布满灰尘的灯罩，“给我个理由，是因为我和Rock，还是你和Billy——”

他挨了一巴掌。但他顺势将那手腕握住，把她扯得更近。Mary神情激动，胸脯上下起伏，“我和他没有——”

“即使有，我也不觉得你喜欢上别人不可接受……你为女儿考虑过吗？”

她静默了下来。这是主要问题，她当然有考虑，虽然怎样都欠妥。而现在她也必须开口。

“还得拜托你照顾她一阵，有Rock的经验，带着她旅行几年也不是很困难吧。”

“不是那个问题，”他把她另一只手也攥住了，“到底为什么要离婚？”

“我……”她开口，没能说出来什么。

“我担心……”又试了一次，Mary几乎觉得这样说话比生孩子费劲了，“因为我，你们会受到牵连……成为要挟我的把柄之类的……”

一口气说了出来，她涨红了脸。

Terry像不认识一样看着她，放开手笑了出来，“智者千虑，必有一失啊，难道你离过婚了，绑架我们就对你没用了？”

他走回沙发，一屁股坐下来，投向她的眼神和以前任何时候都不一样，“Mary，你简直让我想把命给你。”

“我觉得自己快要了你的命。”Mary没有笑。

“你没有，是我的问题。”Terry真诚地说道，虽然他也真心实意地同意对方的话。

“Rock的事，希望没有伤害到你。但是不要离婚了，除非你真的想……我不是不爱你，Mary。”

“你们可以结婚。”

“第二次，你最近智商下线的频率挺高。”Terry对着她晃晃手指，“我们的户籍关系登记的是父子，联邦大概还没这么开放；我们也不需要结婚，Rookie他不仅仅是你想的那样。”

“好吧。”Mary挤出一丝笑，“以后我接些轻松的差事，不那么人命关天的。”

“你想接什么就接什么，Brittney跟着我你还不放心？”

“不怎么放心。”

“哟，”他对她招招手，“那估计你不可能放心了。”

她笑着走过去紧挨着他坐下，伸手环住他的腰。

——她居然没有失去他？Mary不知道，她本以为会输得不剩什么……她听过一种说法，当人可以豁出一切的时候，就是最富有的时候；因为这时不会把本不属于自己的东西归于自己麾下。

“说起来，每次你这样我都很紧张，”Terry转向她，“抱着腰啊，搂着脖子啊，抓着腿啊……接下来扭一下人就废了。”

她与他对视，不无得意，“那还真是抱歉啊。”

Terry伸手捏她的脸，她仰起头吻他。

“我一点都不明白你了Terry，为什么之前可以毫无怨言……你很不喜欢那工作吧？”踌躇许久，Mary还是问出了盘绕心里的结。

“居然抱怨我不抱怨吗？”

“因为知道要离开才会淡定，”她又补了一句，“Billy说的。”

“他了解的是Geese那样的人，不是我这样的。你知道理想的生活是什么样，你知道自己想向它而去，你知道它永远在那里而你永无可能到达，它只能由什么女神赐给你，”看着她，Terry笑得舒心，“你就不再急躁了。”

“听起来……有点绝望。”

“不是还有坚持和耐心？总有一段人生要靠撑的，每天咬牙度日……单从自己出发，根本就看不到活路；但我相信你，你这么聪明，一定会拿出对我们最好的方案。”

“……傻瓜。”

“我说对了吧，女神？”

“那也傻瓜！”

Mary还是睡不太安稳。

她又做梦了。梦里他们没有结婚，也没有孩子，坐在吧台喝酒，Rock挑衅一般地挡在他们之间，一副绝对不让Terry喝超过五杯的样子。随后酒吧着火了，他们拨开朝外涌的人流，向起火点跑去……

“你睡不好？”

Mary转脸，Terry从床上坐起看着她。

“你呢，怎么还没睡着？”

他握住她的手，“被你白天的大新闻轰炸，怕睡一觉就醒了。”

“……”

“怎么了……做噩梦？”她的手冰凉，他把她带进怀里。

“也不算吧，就是节奏紧张的梦。”

沉默了一阵，Terry自说自话般看着窗帘，“……我绝对不希望Brittney像你这么懂事。”

她听着他的心跳，肩胛与手臂的硬度让人安心。心病应该是解决了，大概身体需要逐渐适应……至少睁开眼不会看见更糟的现实，她应该有希望和耐心。

“我也是。”她在他怀里背转过脸。

“……”

“……讨厌。”

“喂，你哭什么啊——”

“讨厌！”

Fin.

——————————————————————————————————

吐槽小剧场

一、对TB的看法

Mary：懒死了！

Rock：买菜都不会！

Mary：渣男！

Rock：混蛋！

Terry：喂！

Mary：你每篇都弄哭一个人还不渣？

Rock：什么都影响不了你开后宫！

Terry：……你们先聊，我去约作者欣赏喷泉……

二、为什么剪头发

Terry：照顾女儿不方便……

Mary&Rock：（异口同声＋脸红）我总是压住他头发……

Terry：喂！！

三、总是龙套酱油的雇佣兵小组

Leona：Mary，我觉得不能信任你。

Ralf：我同意！当初觉得你真是瞎了眼找个喜当爹的拖油瓶——

Whip：还没结婚连儿子都这么大了，居然还被儿子三了——

Clark：感觉就是一来二去给人家恩爱的父子添了个女儿——

Heidern：然后连脑子都烧坏了不仅放狼归儿子，还替他俩的蜜月旅行绞尽脑汁地每月从我们这榨一笔钱……

Mary：……你们说的好有道理😂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 附：番外里引的歌词《教训1番》，词曲加川良，大致是一种“醉卧沙场君莫笑，古来征战几人回”的心态（不）😂？
> 
> 命只有一条 人生只有一次
> 
> 所以 不要舍弃生命啊
> 
> 我们慌乱跌撞 步履蹒跚
> 
> 是为了国家 他们这么说
> 
> 面如死灰的你 请踌躇不前吧
> 
> 请逃跑吧 请躲起来吧
> 
> 国家在我们死后
> 
> 仍会一直存在的呦
> 
> 他们说真不好意思喔 但也就这样完了
> 
> 可是生命没有第二次啊
> 
> 面如死灰的你 请踌躇不前吧
> 
> 请逃跑吧 请躲起来吧
> 
> 牺牲你的生命吧 做一个男子汉
> 
> 被这样告知的时候 因恐惧而颤抖了吧
> 
> 这样子啊 我做女人也无所谓
> 
> 就这样做个没用的女人也没关系喔
> 
> 面如死灰的你 请踌躇不前吧
> 
> 请逃跑吧 请躲起来吧
> 
> 尽管死后他们会称我们为“神”
> 
> 但还是被叫作“笨蛋”地活着吧
> 
> 当他们把我们和这些动听的称谓
> 
> 相提并论的时候
> 
> 面如死灰的你 请踌躇不前吧
> 
> 请逃跑吧 请躲起来吧


End file.
